Harry Potter y el Poder de los Demonios
by jmb88
Summary: Harry, Ginny y Hermione, son herederos del antiguo y oscuro poder de los demonios. Con la ayuda de Albus, Sirius, Remus, los demonios y otras personas mas, Harry lograra acabar con Voldemort e iniciar la verdadera guerra, la de angeles vs demonios. Dark
1. El despertar del principe

HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER DE LOS DEMONIOS

**HARRY P****OTTER Y EL PODER DE LOS DEMONIOS**

N/A – ESTE ES UN FIC CON HARRY, GINNY, HERMIONE, REMUS, SIRIUS Y DUMBLEDORE OSCUROS, MALIGNOS.

N/A 2 – LA PAREJA ES UN TRIO: GINNY-HARRY-HERMIONE

N/A 3 – ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, VOCABULARIO, VIOLENCIA.

**CAPITULO 1: ****EL DESPERTAR DEL PRINCIPE**

**N/a – las voces de los demonios son oscuras y malignas, la de Belcebú es grave y llena de rencor.**

En lo mas profundo de la dimension demoniaca, los lideres de estos seres malignos estaban conferenciando acerca de los planes para el futuro, por fin se habia roto un antiguo sello puesto por Merlin y era el momento de decidir que hacer. El mas poderoso de ellos, solo observaba, escuchando lo que decian sus subordinados, maquinando una solucion a sus problemas, porque aunque el sello se habia roto, el mundo ya habia cambiado y necesitaban a alguien poderoso de nacimiento, mas aun que Merlin, con un gran odio, tambien necesitaba a dos jóvenes vírgenes, dispuestas a servir a aquel que eligiera, junto con un mentor, un padre y un amigo, en eso escucha que se menciona a un joven maldecido por una profecia, Potter se llamaba, asi que puso atención.

- Deberiamos corromper al joven Harry Potter, el tiene un poder mucho mayor al de Merlin y en estos momentos esta debil, debido a lo cometido por aquel que se hace llamar Voldemort y ha osado profanar los poderes oscuros – dijo uno.

- No sera necesario corromperlo, ya que el es el primer humano con cualidades de demonio y angel, ademas hay que recordar que los Potter son de ascendencia demoniaca – dijo otro.

- Si pero los Evans son de ascendencia angelical, eso neutralizo la naturaleza demoniaca – contesto otro.

- No necesariamente, es mas, creo que esto sera una gran ayuda, ya que seria la primera vez que alguien tiene ambos poderes, ademas hay que mencionar que después de lo cometido por ese estupido de Voldemort, en estos momentos el ya empezo a transformarse oscuro.

- Si, pero….

- ¡SILENCIO! – rugio Belcebú - ¡YA HE ESCUCHADO BASTANTE! Yo se lo que haremos.

Todos estaban expectantes y asustados por la rabia de su señor.

Ha llegado la hora de despertar la sangre demoniaca del joven Potter, el debe cumplir con su destino y tomar el lugar que le corresponde como rey del universo, tambien hay que despertar la sangre demoniaca de otro hombre y dos jóvenes vírgenes, este hombre es descendiente de un demonio menor, pero a lo largo de los años a evolucionado y se ha hecho mas poderoso, ha llegado la hora de despertar la sangre de los Dumbledore.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que pensaban que los Potter eran los unicos descendientes de humanos.

Tambien despertaremos los lazos creados entre el joven Potter con un licantropo y un grim-vampiro; una joven pelirroja y una castaña. Todos ellos tienen sangre de demonio, aunque las jóvenes las tienen en menor cantidad a la Dumbledore. Ellos guiaran nuestros ejercitos por la tierra y el paraíso, recuperando lo perdido hace siglos en la batalla contra ese estupido de Merlin. ¡PRONTO EL UNIVERSO SERA DE LOS DEMONIOS, EL GRAN HEREDERO A MI TRONO HOY DESPERTARA! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Mientras tanto, en Privet Drive, un joven pelinegro con una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, vagaba por las desiertas calles alrededor del parque donde su obeso primo lo golpeo tantas veces; sus ojos, verde esmeralda, ya no tenia aquel brillo que llamo tantas veces la atención de las jóvenes cuando lo veian, ahora solo se veia en ellos un profundo odio, un deseo de venganza. Este joven era el joven Harry Potter…

Era de noche cuando Harry volvio a casa de sus tios, ya era la hora de la cena y aunque no tenia hambre, debia estar ahí, porque según Vernon, era mejor tenerlo a la vista, que encerrado en su pequeña habitación.

Como cada cena, Vernon se puso a discrepar contra el gobierno, los vecinos, lo mal que le iba en el negocio de taladros en el que trabajaba y siempre terminaba con la misma frase, "todo es culpa de ustedes bola de raros", solo que esta noche fue diferente, Marge, la hermana de Vernon habia llegado de visita y ella y Vernon empezaron a beber mientras cenaban, asi que las cosas fueron empeorando, pronto Vernon empezo a insultar a Harry, cosa que no le importaba, pero después de ver que no le afectaba, entre Marge y su hermano, empezaron a insultar a los difuntos padres de Harry, asi que lógicamente, Harry empezo a perder la paciencia. Hasta que ya no aguanto…

¡YA CALLATE ESTUPIDO MUGGLE! ¡TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A INSULTAR A PERSONAS MEJORES QUE TU MIL VECES, NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTUPIDO IGUAL QUE LA BALLENA DE TU HIJO Y LA JIRAFA DE TU ESPOSA! ¡Y TU PINCHE PUTA HERMANA, ES MAS GORDA QUE UN LOBO MARINO Y MAS ESTUPIDA QUE UN ANIMAL! ¡YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA MADRE!

¡YA ESTUVO BUENO FENOMENO! ¡YA TE AGUANTE DEMASIADO! ¡ESTO LO DEBI HACER HACE MUCHOS AÑOS! ¡AHORA NO VIVIRAS!

Y se acerco al gabinete que tenia en la sala y saco una escopeta.

- ¡NO LO CREO! – dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntando a Vernon al corazon.

- Atrevete a disparar estupido muggle y te juro que aunque sea lo unico que haga, te llevo a ti y a todo este pais estupido a los infiernos conmigo – dijo Harry con una voz que haria parecer la de Voldemort como la voz de la niña mas dulce.

Vernon estaba acobardado, pero aun asi apunto y apreto el gatillo con una sonrisa pensando que lo habia matado cuando lo vio caer al suelo, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad estaba. Harry se levanto con los ojos negros como la noche y una especie de aura maligna rodeandolo.

JA JA JA JA JA, AHORA SI LO LOGRASTE ESTUPIDO MUGGLE, ME HAS HECHO ENFURECER JA JA JA JA JA, AHORA MORIRAS.

Petunia, Marge y Dudley estaban asustados viendo como Harry no tenia ni una sola herida, a pesar de que habia recibido un impacto directo en el corazon.

AVADA KE…

¡ALTO HEREDERO! – dijo un ser que se aparecio de la nada – YO SE UNA MEJOR FORMA DE HACERLOS SUFRIR.

¿Y QUIEN ERES TU? – dijo Harry con su voz fria.

Soy Crakatoa, un demonio medio y me han enviado por usted, alteza, para llevarlo a su hogar.

HABLA, QUE NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO – dijo Harry.

Alteza, el Avada es bueno, pero no para lo que usted quiere lograr, por eso, dejeme a mi hacerlo, no es necesario que usted se encargue de seres tan inferiores.

TIENES RAZON, ENCARGATE DE ELLOS, PERO QUE SUFRAN DE LA PEOR MANERA.

Como usted diga alteza.

Y el demonio, apuntando con su dedo hacia arriba dijo – "_MORTUS CRUCIO TEMPUS DECRICITA"_

Un gran rayo negro salio del dedo del demonio y pronto, los 4 Dursleys estaban gritando de dolor.

Ya esta hecho alteza, ellos moriran en dos horas, pero sera una muerte lenta y muy doloroza, mas aun que miles de cruciatus juntos, ahora por favor, acompañeme.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Solo toque mi hombro e inmediatamente estaremos en su reino.

Harry toco el hombro del demonio e instantes después se desaparecieron de ahí para nunca volver.

Al dia siguiente, en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore recibia una visita inesperada.

Albus Dumbledore, tiempo sin verte.

Hades, ¿a que se debe el honor?

Ha llegado el momento Albus, ya no tendras que fingir.

¡POR FIN! Ya me estaba cansando de ser tan bueno, tan… santo.

Lo sabemos, pero nuestro plan sirvio, el heredero ha despertado

Es Harry ¿verdad?

Si, es el joven Potter.

Ya me lo esperaba. Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo regreso?

En unos momentos, ya que necesito que llames a Severus, Sirius, Remus, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, ya que seran de vital importancia para tomar de nuevo el control.

Esperame, dejame los llamo.

Dumbledore llamo por flu a Ginny y Hermione, porque estaban en La Madriguera y por medio de Fawkes a Sirius y Remus y a Snape, que instantes después llegaron.

¿Sucede algo profesor? ¿le paso algo a Harry? – preguntaron todos a la vez, menos Snape.

Para nada, de hecho en estos momentos vamos a verlo. Pero antes, dejenme les presento al demonio Hades, el ha venido por nosotros.

¡Como!

Ginny, Hermione, deben saber que ustedes tienen sangre de demonio, ya que fueron elegidas hace siglos para acompañar al heredero al trono, que es Harry.

¿Nosotras, demonios?

Asi es señoritas – contesto Snape

Entonces ¿por fin volveremos? – pregunto Remus

Si Remus, Harry a despertado su poder – contesto Hades – bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, vamonos.

Un momento Hades – dijo Albus, que se volvio hacia los cuadros de los antiguos directores – creo que no tengo que recordarles que nada de esto puede salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

Ya lo sabemos Albus, descuida.

Fawkes, ya puedes volver a tu color – Albus le dijo a su fénix, que inmediatamente se trasformo en un fénix negro.

Perfecto, vamonos – dijo Hades.

Y se desaparecieron de Hogwarts para ir al palacio de Belcebú.

Siganme, los llevare con Harry – dijo Hades.

Hades, ¿Harry ya fue presentado? – pregunto Sirius.

No Sirius, todavía no ha sido, ya que necesitan estar ustedes.

Bien.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta doble de oro.

- Pasen, Harry esta dormido, ya que el despertar de su sangre lo canso, por lo que no hagan ruido y señoritas, ustedes acuestense junto a el, una de cada lado – dijo Hades que después se retiro.


	2. La presentacion y union

CAPITULO 2: LA PRESENTACION Y LA UNION

**CAPITULO 2: LA PRESENTACION Y LA UNION**

Las chicas se acostaron a cada lado de Harry; Ginny enfrente de su rostro y Hermione a su espalda quedándose dormidas, mientras que los adultos se acomodaban y tomaban algo de vino.

Algunas horas después, Harry empezó a despertar y se sorprendió al encontrarse abrazando a Ginny y siendo abrazado por Hermione, pero no se separo de ellas, más bien se puso sobre su espalda y acomodo a las dos chicas sobre su pecho y se quedo acariciándoles el cabello.

Horas más tarde, las chicas se despertaron y vieron a Harry sonriéndoles feliz, pero sin el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda.

Hola niñas.

Hola Harry – contestaron ellas contentas.

Ah, veo que ya despertaron – dijo Albus acercándose con los demás detrás.

¿Profesores, Sirius? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nosotros también somos demonios Harry, más débiles que tú, pero también demonios.

Así es Harry, todos nosotros somos de ascendencia demoníaca, menos Remus y Sirius, ellos son criaturas oscuras al servicio de los demonios – dijo Snape.

¿Y ellas?

Ellas tienen sangre demoníaca y fueron traídas para que estén contigo, ya que ellas son tus esclavas y compañeras a la vez, pero hasta que no sea la presentación, no podrás hacer nada con ellas – dijo Albus.

¿A que se refiere con esclavas profesor? – pregunto Ginny.

Me refiero a que una vez que haya sido la presentación, ustedes tendrán que hacer lo que Harry diga y déjenme les digo que no tienen opción.

¿Lo que Harry diga? ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto Hermione.

Si Hermione, lo que sea.

Pe…

Me temo que no tiene opción señorita Granger, el profesor y yo también tenemos esclavas y nos sirven en lo que les ordenemos – dijo Severus.

¿Quiénes…? – pregunto Harry.

Minerva es la mía y Narcisa Malfoy la de Severus.

Pero Narcisa esta casada con Malfoy.

Pero eso no quita que tenga que hacer lo que yo le ordene.

Ella es mi esclava y de vez en cuando ella va a Hogwarts a servirme, sin que Lucius se entere, aunque no importa que se entere, porque el hace cosas peores.

Entonces ¿la profesora Mcgonagall es un demonio? – pregunto Hermione.

Así es.

Pe…

Miren, ya continuaremos en otra ocasión, porque Harry y ustedes chicas se tienen que arreglar para la presentación, así que vayan los 3 al baño y dense una ducha y después se visten – dijo Remus

¿Los 3 al mismo tiempo?

Si Harry, de esa forma no te sorprenderás en la presentación – dijo Sirius.

¿A que te refieres?

No puedo decir, más de lo que ya dije, así que rápido.

Los 3 se metieron al baño y cerraron con seguro.

Bueno, ¿Cómo le hacemos? – pregunto Harry nervioso.

No lo se, estoy es muy vergonzoso, pero si es el precio por estar contigo, entonces lo acepto – dijo Ginny.

Tienes razón Ginny – dijo Hermione.

Así que las chicas se empezaron a desvestir poco a poco, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Harry estaba sin palabras, las dos eran hermosas y con un gran cuerpo. Los pechos de Ginny eran redondos, de buen tamaño y sus pezones se notaban por lo apretado que era su sostén; sus piernas delgadas y bien formadas, su trasero era simplemente perfecto; su piel blanca hacia juego perfecto con su pelo rojo oscuro, sus ojos color miel y su boca carmesí eran la envidia de muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts. Hermione no se quedaba atrás, con pechos no muy grandes, pero bien formados, con su piel ligeramente bronceada, su trasero bien formado, perfecto y sus piernas delgadas; su piel, al igual que la de Ginny, era hermosa, muy suave, sin ninguna imperfección; sus ojos cafés, atraían la mirada de todo hombre y su cabello, sedoso, aunque algo enmarañado, siempre había cautivado a Harry.

Chicas… wow, ¡que cuerpos! ¡son hermosas! – dijo Harry sin aliento.

Gracias – contestaron ambas muy sonrojadas.

Ahora sigues tu Harry – dijo Ginny, todavía muy sonrojada por lo que le dijo Harry.

Harry se empezó a quitar la ropa, hasta quedar también en ropa interior y su cuerpo también cautivo a las chicas, que se empezaron a excitar, al parecer su naturaleza demoníaca le había dado un cuerpo de envidia para cualquier hombre.

Será mejor que nos terminemos de desvestir y entremos a la ducha – dijo Harry muy sonrojado.

Tienes razón – dijeron ambas, todavía mas rojas, por tener que estar totalmente desnudas frente a un chico.

Los 3 se terminaron de desvestir y se metieron a la ducha, que echaba agua por 4 direcciones distintas y era bastante amplia con figura pentagonal, los 3 chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo elegante de la ducha.

Harry abrió las llaves un 4 chorros de agua empezaron a salir, mojando al trío.

Estuvieron mojándose en los chorros unos minutos, hasta que poco a poco se les fue quitando la timidez.

Harry, me lavas la espalda por favor – dijo Ginny.

Claro.

Y Harry le empezó a lavar la espalda.

Saben, si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses, que iba a estar con dos chicas preciosas, desnudo en una ducha y que iban a ser mis compañeras para toda la vida, entonces hubiera creído que le habían echado un encantamiento de confusión muy fuerte que le daño el cerebro.

jajajaja, tienes razón Harry – dijo Hermione.

Si. Saben, aunque en un principio estaba algo avergonzada, la verdad, es que confió mucho en los dos y te amo Harry, me encanta estar contigo y sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo, aun cuando no me hayas tocado mas que la espalda – dijo Ginny.

¿Te gustaría que te tocara algo más? – dijo Harry con voz de broma.

¡HARRYYYYY! ¡no seas pervertido!

Jajajaja, perdón Ginny, solo estaba bromeando.

Si como no – dijo Ginny algo enojada.

Tranquila Gin – dijo Harry abrazándola por la espalda, el ya le había lavado la espalda y había estado en esos momentos lavándole la espalda a Hermione – solo estaba bromeando, nunca te haría nada que tu no quisieras – y después de decir eso, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Esta bien Harry, es solo que esto es muy raro, tu un príncipe demoníaco, el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape son demonios, Sirius y el profesor Lupin criaturas al servicio de los demonios y Herm y yo tenemos sangre demoníaca.

Lo se.

Pero sabes, si tú me quieres tocar, puedes hacerlo, te amo y solo a ti te permitiría que me tocaras y me obligaras a hacer cosas, aunque no me gustaran.

Lo mismo digo Harry – dijo Hermione.

Gracias chicas, ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos, porque seguramente nos estarán esperando.

Bien – contestaron las dos.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, se encontraron con un conjunto de túnicas rojo sangre para cada uno muy similares entre si.

La de Harry era de túnica abierta con bordes en plata, con una camisa también color rojo sangre y pantalones y zapatos negros.

La de las chicas, era túnica abierta, con bordes dorados, una blusa rojo sangre escotada y una falda negra hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, tenían calcetas rojo sangre y zapatos negros, muy similares a la de Harry, además de que había aretes dorados, con un collar de perlas doradas y plateadas y una pulsera de puro diamante.

No llevaban ropa interior, más que Harry, que llevaba un bóxer.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los 3 salieron del baño y se encontraron con que Sirius y Remus iban de plata, mientras que Albus de color vino y Severus, totalmente de negro.

Wow, se ven increíble los 3 – dijo Sirius

Tiene razón, se ven muy bien, en especial ustedes chicas – dijo Remus

Gracias – dijeron los 3.

Bueno, ya no hay tiempo que perder, su majestad nos espera – dijo Severus.

Los 7 salieron de la habitación e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por una escolta de demonios vestidos de color gris oscuro.

Harry miro a Dumbledore con interrogación.

Son tu escolta, ya que al ser el príncipe, además de ser tu presentación, necesitas escolta de honor.

Harry asintió en señal de entendimiento.

Pronto fueron guiados hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta doble de piedra con incrustaciones en oro, plata, diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas.

Alteza por favor de un paso al frente y a sus costados sus damas – dijo un demonio. (N/A – contrario a la naturaleza conocida de los demonios, aquí estoy poniéndolos amables, porque entre ellos eso es muestra de respeto y solo se hace a demonios superiores o que consideran dignos)

Harry se adelanto con Ginny a su derecha y Hermione a su izquierda.

Ahora alteza, por favor, toque la puerta con sus manos, sin soltar las de sus damas – volvió a indicar el demonio.

La puerta se abrió mostrando un gran salón ricamente decorado, en el centro había una alfombra rojo sangre con runas en negro, dorado y plata.

Adelante Harry – dijo el rey – y ponte en el centro de la alfombra.

Harry entro y se coloco en el centro de la alfombra.

Demonios del inframundo, hoy nos reunimos aquí para despertar el verdadero poder de la sangre divina-maligna, el heredero al trono esta de nuevo entre nosotros.

Gritos de alegría se escucharon entre los presentes.

También démosles la bienvenida a dos poderosos demonios que habitaban en la tierra, así como a dos grandes amigos de la familia.

De nuevo gritos de alegría se escucharon entre los presentes.

Ahora EMPEZEMOS.

Una gran luz roja inundo el salón dando señal de que inicio el ritual del despertar.

Ahora, niñas escúchenme bien, en sus manos aparecerán dos puñales hechos de puro fuego negro, lo que van a hacer, es con su mano libre, cortar en la muñeca de Harry y en la suya que tengan unida a la de el y pondrán la herida una encima de otra para permitir que la sangre se mezcle, esto creara un lazo de sangre, que los unirá por la eternidad y les dará la inmortalidad.

Un puñal como el descrito por el rey, apareció en la mano derecha de Ginny y en la izquierda de Hermione y las chicas hicieron lo indicado y una luz negra surgió de la unión de la sangre, para después cerrar las heridas.

Ahora lo que van a hacer es acostarse en la alfombra, pero antes, deberán quitarse sus túnicas, solo las chicas, pero antes de eso, tu Harry soltaras sus manos y te acostaras en el centro, sobre tu espalda, al hacer esto una muralla de sangre aparecerá a sus alrededor, evitando las miradas de los presentes, ya que solo el compañero de esa demonio puede verlas sin ropa, tu elegirás quien empieza, ya que ella será tu mujer principal, la que tenga mas derecho sobre ti. Después, ellas se sentaran sobre tus piernas, una a la vez y tu tendrás que tocarlas por completo, para que después la primera te desnude y entonces tendrán relaciones, normal y oral. Cuando acabes con las dos, te levantaras y las abrazaras, a cada una con un brazo, al hacer esto una manta grande aparecerá y los cubrirá a los 3, finalmente dirás "_Que el poder de los demonios prevalezca en mi y en mi sangre y aquellas que me acompañan se sometan a mi voluntad, que el poder de los ángeles en mi se fusione con mi sangre demoníaca, despertando el máximo poder universal"_ después de eso, la bata desaparecerá y sus trajes reaparecerán en ustedes, después aparecerán 3 seres de su mundo, conocidos y son familia, ustedes como demonios no deben mostrar misericordia y por lo tanto los mataran sin piedad, en tu caso Hermione, será un enemigo, ya que no podemos traer a seres sin magia a este mundo a menos que estén muertos, ¿están dispuestos?

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de los 3 chicos.

Estamos dispuestos – dijeron con voz maligna.

Entonces empiecen – contesto el rey con una sonrisa siniestra.

Harry se acostó en el centro de la alfombra e inmediatamente, las runas empezaron a brillas y una gran pared de sangre y fuego se levanto, impidiendo la visibilidad de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa, entonces llego el momento de elegir y eligió a Ginny. Ginny pensó que Hermione se iba a enojar, pero la vio sonriendo y diciéndole con la cabeza que estaba bien, entonces se volteo viendo hacia Harry y con una sonrisa se empezó a desnudar lentamente, con movimientos sensuales que hicieron que Harry se empezara a excitar.

Cuando Ginny estuvo totalmente desnuda, se sentó en las piernas de Harry y tomando sus manos, las dirigió hacia sus pechos, donde Harry empezó a masajearlos con movimientos suaves, para ir aumentando la intensidad gradualmente, hasta apretarlos fuerte, haciendo que Ginny empezara a gritar y gemir de dolor y placer; después Harry tomo a Ginny de un brazo y la jalo fuerte hacia el y puso su boca en sus senos, chupándolos, mordiéndolos, pellizcando los pezones duros y erectos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos duramente; después, Ginny dirigió una mano de el hacia su entrada, donde Harry empezó a pellizcar el clítoris, a meter dedos, haciendo que Ginny se excitara aun mas; finalmente, Ginny empezó a desnudar a Harry, mientras le besaba la boca y el jugaba con sus pezones y su clítoris con sus manos.

Cuando Harry estuvo desnudo, ella se acomodo sobre el, dirigiendo con su mano, el pene erecto, hacia su entrada. Cuando estuvo colocada, Ginny se sentó con fuerza en el, haciendo que el miembro entrara con fuerza y rompiera la barrera de virginidad de ella, haciendo que Ginny gritara de dolor; cuando el dolor paso, ella se empezó a mover de arriba abajo, con sus manos sobre las de Harry que en esos momentos estaban sobre sus pechos. Conforme el ritmo aumentaba, también lo hacían los gemidos de ambos, hasta que Harry, cansado de la posición, se impuso con sus manos, haciendo que Ginny quedara sobre su espalda. Harry empezó a entrar y salir con mucha mas fuerza. Momentos después, ambos alcanzaron su clímax y el expulso dentro de ella. Después de eso, Harry le ordeno a ella, voltearse y mostrarle el trasero. Ginny se sorprendió por esto, ya que no sabia que iba a hacer Harry, pero hizo caso y se puso en cuatro patas mostrándole su trasero, Harry le ordeno abrir mas las piernas y levantarlo aun mas, instantes después el entraba con fuerza en su ano, con sus manos en el trasero de ella para así hacerle con mas fuerza, estuvo así unos pocos segundos, hasta que decidió, bajar sus manos hasta sus senos y agarrarlos con fuerza para después levantarla y seguir bombeando.

Ginny estaba que ya no podía, no paraba de gemir del placer que Harry le daba, le gustaba el dolor y que el tomara el control de ella.

Poco después ambos volvieron a alcanzar su clímax y el volvió a expulsar en ella.

Harry se volvió a acostar sobre su espalda y Ginny se puso encima de el, con sus piernas hacia donde estaba su cabeza y la cabeza de ella, sobre el pene erecto de el.

Ginny empezó a jugar con su pene, a chuparle la punta, a recorrer con su lengua toda la extensión de el, hasta que decidió metérselo a la boca; Harry, mientras tanto usaba sus dedos para abrirle la entrada y a usar su lengua, a pesar de que no paraba de gemir por la mamada que ella le estaba metiendo.

Los dos terminaron exhaustos y aun faltaba Hermione.

Cerca de una hora después, Harry se levanto y abrazo a sus chicas, Ginny en su lado derecho y Hermione en su lado izquierdo, entonces la manta apareció y la muralla de fuego y sangre desapareció, entonces Harry recito con voz fuerte y clara: "_Que el poder de los demonios prevalezca en mi y en mi sangre y aquellas que me acompañan se sometan a mi voluntad, que el poder de los ángeles en mi se fusione con mi sangre demoníaca, despertando el máximo poder universal"._

La manta desapareció en una luz grisácea y cuando ceso, los 3 estaban con sus ropas. Entonces aparecieron 3 personas: Ron, la Sra. Weasley y Draco Malfoy; Ron para Harry, la Sra. Weasley para Ginny y Draco para Hermione.

Harry, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿y que están haciendo vestidos así? – pregunto Ron.

Silencio Weasley, no tienes derecho a hablar frente a los príncipes de los demonios – dijo Harry con su voz fría.

¡HARRY POTTER RETRACTATE DE LO DICHO!

¡SILENCIO MADRE! ¡NO PUEDES HABLARNOS ASI NUNCA MÁS!

¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! ¡YA VERAS! – y Molly se acerco para cachetear a su hija.

¡PARA ATRÁS PERRA! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI MUJER! – dijo Harry enfurecido.

¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – dijo furiosa Molly.

¡CRUCIO DEMONIACUS! – Harry le lanzo la maldición cruciatus a Molly, pero no cualquier cruciatus, sino la versión demoníaca.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

¡MAMA! – dijo Ron.

¡MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR!

¡CRUCIO DEMONIACUS! – esta vez fue Ginny.

Vaya Potter, hasta que te diste cuenta del verdadero poder ¿no?

¡MALFOY! ¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HABLAR? – dijo Hermione - ¡CRUCIO DEMONIACUS!

¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando levantaron la maldición de Draco, Ron y Molly, estos estaban que no se podian mover del dolor, era peor que cualquier maldición recibida, ademas de que no podian creer que Harry, Ginny y Hermione, les habian hecho eso.

Harry, ¿Por qué?

Por que siempre me trataste como un niño de 5 años, a pesar de haberme enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces y haber sobrevivido, cosa que tu estupida, nunca hubieras logrado, es mas tu hubieras muerto al segundo de empezar un duelo con el y ahora es momento de que pagues por eso. ¡CRUCIO!

¡AHHHHHH!

¿Y yo Harry? ¿Qué te hice?

Tu nunca fuiste mi amigo, solo me querias por mi fama y cuando te cansaste, me dejaste de lado - ¡CRUCIO!

Ginny, hija ¿Qué te hice?

Me abandonaste a favor de los chicos, siempre perdonandolos y nunca me ayudaste, me canse de ti y de tu injusticia. ¡CRUCIO DEMONIACUS!

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

¡HASTA NUNCA! – grito el trio.

¡CRUCIO DEMONIACUS MAXIMA! – gritaron 3 voces a la vez y Ron, Molly y Draco empezaron a gritar de dolor.

Y los 3 murieron dejando sus expresiones de horror y miedo como única prueba de lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese lugar.


	3. Revelacion y Entrenamiento P1

CAPITULO 3 – REVELACIONES Y ENTRENAMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 3 – REVELACIONES Y ENTRENAMIENTOS**** (parte I)**

Perfecto Harry, chicas. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en un rostro ja ja ja ja ja, se ven increíbles. Felicidades chicos y bienvenidos al reino del inframundo.

Gracias majestad

Harry, hay algo que debes saber.

¿Qué sucede majestad?

Harry ¿te has preguntado por que eres el príncipe?

No

Harry, tu eres mi descendiente mas directo.

¡Co… o… como!

Vengan chicos, siéntense – dijo Belcebú señalando unos asientos a su lado – y escuchen la historia que les voy a contar sin interrumpir.

Una vez sentados, Belcebú volvió a hablar.

Harry, hace siglos yo fui a la tierra a causar un poco de caos para divertirme, mientras viajaba, conocí a una joven muy bella, pelirroja y por extraña razón del destino, sentí amor. Así es, ella y yo nos enamoramos, aunque ella no sabía mi verdadera identidad, así que, después de unos meses, nos casamos. Éramos felices, pero mí tiempo se acababa, además de que mis escapadas no pasaban desapercibidas, así que un día, antes de regresar al inframundo, le dije la verdad. Ella se puso triste y huyo con mi hijo, yo no pude seguirla porque se me había acabado el tiempo al decir esa verdad. Ya aquí, me entere que ella fue con su padre, el mago Merlín y le dijo lo que paso. Merlín se enfureció y creo el sello que prohibía a demonios mayores pasar a la tierra. A pesar de lo que había pasado, yo seguí vigilando a mi hijo y lo vi convertirse en un gran mago, muy poderoso, seguramente has escuchado hablar de el, ya que era Godric Gryffindor. Merlín le puso ese nombre para ocultar su ascendencia. El tiempo pasó y Godric conoció a Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, se hicieron grandes amigos y juntos fundaron Hogwarts. Poco tiempo después de la fundación del colegio, Godric y Helga se enamoraron y se casaron, Helga quedo embarazada casi inmediatamente, unas semanas antes de la partida de Salazar, solo que estos lo ocultaron. El combate por Hogwarts llego un año después de la partida de Salazar y por seguridad, le encargaron a Rowena que huyera con el niño y lo escondiera. A mi nieto, le cambiaron el apellido a Potter y cuando tenia 11 años fue a Hogwarts y quedo a cargo del colegio, Godric había muerto en la batalla y Helga poco después a causa de las heridas.

James Potter, se convirtió en un mago muy poderoso, pero tenia la maldición de los demonios, y esta consistía en que solo iba a poder tener un hijo, varón, hasta que el sello se rompiera. Un Potter siempre se ha casado con una pelirroja, y Helga lo fue, lo mismo que la esposa de James y así ha sido desde hace siglos, hasta llegar a ti.

Por eso eres el heredero al trono.

También debes saber que tu madre era descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y ella era un ángel exiliado pero con su poder intacto, por eso también tienes el poder de los ángeles.

Majestad ¿me esta diciendo que soy descendiente, no solo de usted, sino de los magos mas poderosos de la historia?

Si Harry y por favor deja de llamarme majestad, dime abuelo, ya que soy tu tatarabuelo con no se cuantos tataras de por medio.

Esta bien…. Abuelo.

Gracias.

Abuelo, una pregunta.

Dime

¿si mi padre era demonio y mi madre un ángel, como es que están muertos?

Ellos no están muertos Harry.

¡Como!

Ellos están…

Aquí – dijeron dos voces.

Harry se volvió y vio a sus padres ahí sonriendo.

Harry salio corriendo a abrazarlos.

Papa, mama, los he extrañado mucho

Mi bebe, mírate nada mas, convertido en todo un demonio y un gran hombre

Gracias mama.

Hijo, no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti.

Gracias papa, pero fue por mi culpa que ustedes murieron y que Cedric murió.

No hijo, no fue tu culpa – dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo – nosotros quisimos protegerte, eres nuestro máximo orgullo y nos da gusto saber como te convertiste a pesar de lo que hizo Petunia.

Pero mama…

Nada de peros Harry, además no morimos, la maldición solo nos dio poder para volver aquí, o bueno, me dio poder a mí y yo traje a tu madre, ya que ella no podía sin ayuda de un demonio.

Papa

¿si?

Gracias.

No hay de que Harry.

Ahora vamos, que hay dos bellas señoritas que nos tienes que presentar.

Claro mama.

Los Potter se acercaron de nuevo a donde estaban los demás.

¡CORNAMENTA!

¡CANUTO, LUNATICO!

Te extrañamos viejo amigo

Yo también los extrañe.

¿Y a mi no me extrañaron?

Por supuesto que te extrañamos Lily

¡Haber, haber, haber! – dijo Belcebú – No es que no me gusten las reuniones familiares, pero James, Lily, ustedes tienen que conocer a sus nueras, porque mañana empieza el entrenamiento de Harry.

¿Cuál entrenamiento?

Harry, tu debes aprender a usar tus poderes de ángel y demonio, sino, no solo destruirías el universo, sino también la dimensión demoníaca… la angelical no importa, a fin de cuentas, vamos a tener que vencerlos.

además de que tus chicas deberán prepararse también con nuestras técnicas de ataque y defensa, ya que ellas estarán contigo en todo momento.

Entiendo.

Ahora si hijo, preséntanos a tus chicas.

Claro papa.

Mira papa, ella es Ginny y ella es Hermione – dijo Harry presentando a sus chicas.

Hola señores Potter – dijeron las dos.

Hola chicas y por favor, llámenos Lily y James.

Oye Harry, son chicas muy hermosas

Gracias papa, pero fue el abuelo quien las escogió.

Me temo que eso no es verdad Harry.

¿Cómo abuelo?

Harry, tu poder es que las elige, nosotros solo sabemos quienes son y vamos a recogerlas, antes de que tu sepas concientemente.

Ya veo.

Ahora, ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?

De acuerdo y después a dormir, porque ando cansado.

Jajajaja

Ya me imagino, el ritual de presentación y despertar del poder de por si es cansado con una sola compañera, con dos a de ser peor – dijo James.

¿y tu como lo sabes James? Ya que tu no lo hiciste debido al origen de Lily

Bueno Canuto, ha de ser porque conozco a varios demonios que están aquí presentes y me dijeron

¿Quiénes? – pregunto Hermione

Snape y Dumbledore

Jajajaja, debí imaginarlo.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí – dijo Belcebú.

Entraron a un salón algo más pequeño que la sala del trono, con una gran mesa rectangular de madera de pino y sillas, pero muy ricamente decorado.

El orden de los lugares es el siguiente: yo a la cabeza, seguido por Harry y sus chicas a mi lado derecho, James y Lily a mi lado izquierdo, Albus del lado izquierdo, Remus y Sirius del lado derecho y Severus del lado izquierdo. En tu caso Harry, tú te sientas entre tus chicas.

Bien – respondieron todos y se sentaron en sus lugares.

Durante la cena, Harry les contó a todos como fue su vida con los Dursleys y lo que paso en sus primeros 4 años en Hogwarts.

Cuando acabo, todos los presentes estaban rabiando de furia e iban a hacer sufrir al mundo por lo que le hicieron a un niño.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a acostar, Harry con sus chicas en la habitación en la que habían estado antes de la presentación y a los demás les asignaron otras habitaciones.

En la habitación de los chicos, Ginny y Hermione se desnudaron, mientras que Harry se quedaba en boxers. Esto sorprendió algo a Harry, pero las chicas le dijeron que era mas cómodo así, además de que no les importaba lo que Harry les hiciera, ya que ellas eran sus esclavas y querían que el estuviera cómodo.

Cuando se acostaron, Harry en medio y sobre su espalda y ellas una de cada lado y usando el pecho de el como almohada y abrazándolo; el también las abrazo.

Gracias chicas.

¿Por qué?

Por estar conmigo y no se preocupen, no las voy a obligar a nada, antes les preguntare si quieren hacerlo.

Gracias Harry, pero no tienes porque preguntarnos, porque lo haríamos con gusto.

Gracias chicas.

Oye Harry, una pregunta.

Dime Herms.

¿Por qué escogiste a Ginny primero? No es que este celosa, bueno talvez un poco, pero pregunto porque yo he sido tu mejor amiga por 4 años.

La escogí primero porque yo ya sentía algo por Ginny desde el año pasado, solo que no me atrevía a decirle nada.

Ya veo.

Herms, no te preocupes, no las voy a tratar de forma distinta, ya que las dos ahora son mis chicas y quiero lo mejor para las dos.

Gracias Harry – dijeron ambas.

De nada mis niñas, ahora durmamos que estoy cansado.

Claro, hasta mañana Harry.

Hasta mañana mis amores.

Y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto muy temprano pensando en los cambios tan rápidos que había sufrido desde que volvió al mundo mágico, enfrentarse a Voldemort en primero y segundo, los dementores en tercero, el torneo y la resurrección de Voldemort en cuarto y ahora se entera que es el príncipe de los demonios. Estaba recordando todo esto, cuando siente que Hermione se empieza a despertar por los movimientos que hacia.

Buenos días Herm.

Buenos días Harry.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Muy bien, gracias, eres una excelente almohada ¿y tu?

De maravilla, tenerlas aquí a las dos es lo mejor que me ha pasado, aparte de saber que mis padres están vivos.

Si, lo se.

Oye, ¿Por qué no nos movemos al sofá para no molestar a Gin?

Esta bien, aunque conociendo como duerme Ginny, estoy segura que podríamos estar haciéndolo y ella no se levantaría.

La sola mención de hacerlo de nuevo, hizo que su sed de sexo despertara, le había gustado tanto y sabia que a sus chicas también les había gustado, así que Harry se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Ginny y por el borde de la cama, tomo a Hermione en brazos y la acostó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, mientras que el se quitaba el bóxer y con su varita cerraba las cortinas de la cama y después silenciaba la habitación y los alrededores de ellos dos, para así no despertar a nadie.

Después de eso, se coloco encima de Hermione y la empezó a besar con fuerza, mientras que con una de sus manos se apoyaba y con la otra masajeaba los senos de la chica. En cuanto Harry empezó a hacer esto, Hermione empezó a gemir mientras regresaba el beso y le pasaba los brazos por encima del cuello del chico, empezando a jugar con su cabello desordenado.

Poco a poco, Harry empezó a bajar, comenzando por el cuello de la chica, haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir y a decir su nombre. Harry siguió bajando, deteniéndose un momento en sus senos y comenzando a chuparlos, masajearlos, morderle y pellizcarle los pezones endurecidos.

Hermione ya estaba gimiendo más fuerte y su respiración era agitada.

Harry siguió bajando, besándola completamente. Cuando llego a las piernas, Harry le empezó a besar las piernas y bajo hasta las puntas de los pies, para después volver y empezar a besarle la entrepierna y su entrada.

Hermione ya estaba gritando de placer y quería más, así que usando sus manos, empujo la cabeza de Harry hasta su entrada, mientras abría más sus piernas.

Harry dejo de besarle y empezó a chuparle y a usar sus dedos, metiendo primero uno, luego dos y llego a 3.

Hermione estaba que no podía, el placer era indescriptible y quería mas, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

HARRY, ¡OH HARRY! ¡YA NO AGUANTO! ¡DAMELO! ¡QUIERO SENTIRTE DENTRO DE MÍ! YAAAA.

Harry volvió a subir para atacar los labios de ella, mientras que se colocaba bien, encima de ella para penetrarla.

Ella dirigió el miembro de el con su mano, mientras que con la otra le revolvía mas el pelo.

Harry seguía besándola.

Cuando estuvo bien colocado, Hermione atrapo con sus piernas, las caderas de el y lo obligo a entrar en ella.

La penetración no fue tan dolorosa como la primera vez, así que solo se espero unos pocos segundos, para dejar que Harry se empezara a mover.

Harry empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarla y fue subiendo el ritmo gradualmente.

Pronto, Hermione estaba gritando de placer y le gritaba a Harry que fuera más rápido.

Harry iba a todo lo que podía.

Poco después Harry sentía como dentro de ella se ponía más apretado, indicando que ella estaba llegando a su clímax.

Aguanta más Herms.

Ha, Ha, Harry, ya… no aguanto.

Aguanta mas, vamos a terminar juntos ¡ah!

¡HARRYYYYYYYY!

¡HERMIONEEEEEE!

¡AHHHHHHH!

Los dos terminaron juntos y el cayo sobre el pecho de ella.

¡eyyy! Me hubieran despertado, yo también quería – dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Buenos días Gin.

No me hables, estoy sentida contigo por no despertarme – dijo Ginny volteando la cabeza indignada, pero con una sonrisa oculta.

Pero Gin, amor, te veías tan tranquila dormida que no te quisimos despertar, ¿me perdonas?

Vamos Ginny, no te pongas así.

Ginny ya no aguanto mas las ganas de reírse y soltó una carcajada.

Jajajaja, hubieran visto sus caras.

¿Que? – dijeron los amantes sin entender.

Estaba bromeando chicos, Herms, tú sabes que dormida no me levanta ni un terremoto, no estoy enojada.

¡Tuuu! Vas a ver Ginebra Potter – dijo Harry levantándose y lanzadote encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas

Jajaja, no Harry, jajaja, no, para – decía Ginny sin poder parar de reírse.

Esta bien, lo siento, me rindo jajaja.

Harry se detuvo.

Me las vas a pagar Potter – y esta vez fue Ginny la que se puso encima de el, pero en vez de hacerle cosquillas le dio un gran beso y con una mano le acariciaba el miembro, que se puso recto al contacto de su mano.

Después de besarlo, Ginny se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Harry con las ganas.

¡GINEBRA POTTEEEEER!

Eso te pasa por hacerme cosquillas – dijo ella desde el baño.

Esta me la pagas en la noche Ginny, porque ahora no hay tiempo, hay que meternos a bañar para ir a desayunar.

Los 3 se metieron a la ducha, donde se tardaron poco mas de lo debido, ya que las chicas le dijeron a Harry que el las iba a lavar, para después ellas lavarlo.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, se encontraron con ropas de entrenamiento y una túnica cerrada.

Supongo que debemos vestirnos de una vez con la ropa de entrenamiento y la túnica encima para ir "presentables" a desayunar y de ahí no tener que volver a cambiarnos.

Tienes razón – dijeron las dos.

La ropa era:

Para Harry, un short azul oscuro y una camiseta deportiva blanca y una túnica negra.

Para las chicas era, ropa interior negra, con un top deportivo azul y licra deportiva negra; la túnica era color púrpura.

Después de vestirse y lavarse los dientes, se fueron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos.

Buenos días

Buenos días chicos.

¿Cómo durmieron?

Muy bien gracias – contestaron los 3

Que bueno. Ahora, desayunen rápido porque les vamos a dar su horario.

De acuerdo.

Los chicos desayunaron tranquilamente y después fueron llevados a un salón pequeño que estaba junto a la sala del trono.

Bien chicos, escuchen. Ustedes llevaran entrenamiento físico, mágico, armas y artes marciales, además de que cada uno recibirá un fénix negro, que son las aves distintivas de los demonios – dijo Belcebú.

El entrenamiento físico les servirá para ganar fuerza y condición, el mágico les prepara en magia demoníaca, convencional, antigua, para Harry angelical, animagia, pociones, transformaciones, etc., las artes marciales les ayudaran con flexibilidad, y las armas son parte tradicional del entrenamiento para demonio, además de muy útiles – dijo James.

¿Quiénes van a ser nuestros entrenadores? – pregunto Harry.

En magia demoníaca seremos Albus, Severus y yo – dijo Belcebú.

En magia convencional seremos Remus, Minerva (que llega al rato) y yo – dijo Sirius.

En artes marciales y con armas seremos Hades, Crakatoa y yo – dijo James.

Y en magia antigua y angelical seré yo – dijo Lily.

También aprenderán magia elemental y animagia, pero esa será dada una vez que tengan buen nivel mágico, junto con magia sin varita, oclumancia, legeremancia, magia no verbal, magia con báculo y armas mágicas – dijo Albus.

Ahora, deben saber que las magias fuera de la convencional son muy complicadas, por lo que deberán tener una gran concentración y control de sus emociones. También deberán aprender a trabajar juntos, ya que mientras mas unidos sean los 3, mas fuertes serán. Les recomendamos hablar antes de dormir y confiar todos sus secretos.

De acuerdo.

Bueno, como hoy no podemos hacer nada, así que ¿Qué les parece si vamos a que escojan sus caballos y sus dragones?

¡CABALLOS Y DRAGONES!

Si, se nos olvido mencionarles que van a aprender a montar caballos y dragones, los dragones son muy útiles y fuertes.

Pero es imposible domar dragones – dijo Hermione.

No, no lo es y menos con la especie demoníaca, que son los mas fuertes e inteligentes. Pero ya les explicaremos mas en un rato, ahora vamos para que los escojan.

Salieron del palacio y por primera vez vieron como era realmente la dimensión.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, esta era una tierra fértil y sin fuego, donde bestias corrían libres y había sol, realmente era una vista impresionante.

Vamos, es por aquí – dijo Belcebú, que los guió hacia los jardines del palacio, donde estaban las cuadras.

Ya llegamos – dijo cuando estaban en una gran cuadra.

Majestad, a que se debe su visita – dijo el demonio encargado de la cuadra.

Traigo a mi nieto y a sus chicas a que escojan caballo y dragón Yue.

Claro, claro, por favor alteza, sígame, le mostrare los caballos y después los dragones – dijo el demonio.

Los chicos siguieron al demonio hasta donde estaban los caballos sin jinete.

Bien, aquí están todos los caballos, véanlos y elijan el que mas les gusta, lo único que no les recomiendo es que se acerquen al ultimo, ya que nadie a podido montarlo, es muy fiero y es una especie única, una rara cruza con dragón, por lo que es un caballo muy fuerte.

Los chicos empezaron a ver a los caballos y rápidamente, las chicas eligieron a un par de yeguas, una color blanco y la otra color gris oscuro. Harry seguía viendo, pero ninguno le gustaba, así que decidió ver al último.

En la puerta, estaba escrito el nombre de diablo y por lo que le dijo el demonio, considero el nombre muy apropiado.

Harry se acerco y lo pudo ver, echado sobre la paja. Era un caballo totalmente negro, con ojos rojos y parecía que le salían alas de dragón, el emanaba una fuerza mágica muy fuerte.

De pronto, el caballo se fijo en los ojos de Harry y lentamente se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. Harry levanto la mano y el caballo mansamente bajo la cabeza y Harry lo toco.

Inmediatamente Harry sintió una conexión con ese caballo. De pronto escucho un grito.

¡ALTEZAAAAA! ALEJESE DE ESE MONSTRUO – dijo el demonio.

Tranquilo Yue, no me ha hecho nada, es mas me dejo acariciarle el hocico.

¿Cómo…? – Yue se quedo perplejo.

Si, mira – dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba al caballo.

Es… es… increíble, nunca nadie había logrado tocar a diablo, sin que este le metiera un golpe con el hocico o las patas.

Parece que le gusto, además sentí algo extraño.

¿a que se refiere alteza?

sentí como una especie de conexión con el caballo.

Yue, por que no le pones la silla y veamos si diablo por fin escogió jinete – dijo Belcebú.

Eh, ah, si claro majestad.

Yue ensillo al caballo y abrió la puerta del establo, para después salir corriendo a ocultarse.

Diablo, salio tranquilamente del establo y se acerco a Harry, dándole un leve golpe con el hocico en el pecho como queriéndole decir que lo montara.

Harry entendió y se subió a diablo. El caballo, inmediatamente empezó a caminar despacio, tranquilo, como sintiendo la inexperiencia de su jinete.

¡Bien hecho Harry! ¡has logrado lo que creíamos imposible!

Gracias abuelo, pero no entiendo.

Harry, ese caballo lleva años ahí, sin elegir jinete, es el mas fuerte de todos los caballos en toda la dimensión y cualquiera que intento montarlo salio mal herido, incluyéndome. Parece que te eligió a ti y eso es un honor.

Gracias – dijo Harry sonrojado.

Bueno, ahora, porque no vamos a las montañas donde están los dragones. Chicas, monten sus yeguas y vamos.

Pero majestad, ninguna de nosotras sabe montar.

Eso no es problema, sus yeguas lo saben e iran despacio.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo les pusieron?

A la mía, le puse ventisca, por su color blanco-hielo – dijo Ginny.

A la mía, le puse Obsidia, también por su color, que se parece mucho al color de la obsidiana, que es una roca volcánica usada por antiguas culturas para hacer sus armas – dijo Hermione.

Bonitos nombres.

Gracias – contestaron las dos.

Bueno, ya que todos tenemos montura, vamonos a las montañas a que sus dragones sean elegidos.

Bien.

Todos salieron en sus caballos rumbo a las montañas para elegir a su dragón, o más bien, para que su dragón los elija.

Llegaron después de una hora de cabalgar. Entraron a una caverna y ahí los esperaba un demonio menor, para tomar cuidado de las monturas.

Cuidado con Diablo Cerbero

Claro majestad.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron al final de la caverna, ahí, Belcebú saco una especie de flauta y toco una tonada aguda. Inmediatamente, se abrió la caverna y salieron a lo que parecía un gran cañón, donde volaban cientos de dragones demoníacos, de distintos colores.

Majestad, alteza, señoritas, los estaba esperando – dijo un demonio.

Hola Drago, ¿ya tienes listos a los candidatos?

Si Majestad, ya están listos, por favor, vengan por aquí.

Los chicos y el rey siguieron a Drago hasta donde estaban varios dragones comiendo.

Bueno, chicos, aquí es diferente a los caballos, aquí ustedes no eligen al dragón, sino que el dragón los elige a ustedes, algo similar a lo que paso con diablo y el príncipe. Lo que tienen que hacer es ponerse sobre esa plataforma y relajarse, de esa forma su magia se liberara y los dragones la podrán sentir. Cuando un dragón los elija, este se pondrá frente a ustedes y sentirán como se forma una conexión mental, ustedes podrán hablar con su dragón y escuchar lo que su dragón piensa, también pueden hacer que su dragón vea por ustedes o escuche por ustedes, pero esas habilidades iran despertando poco a poco, ya que estos dragones son jóvenes.

Ahora, ¿con quien empezamos majestad?

Yo creo que con las chicas, Ginny, por favor pasa a la plataforma.

Ginny subió a la plataforma y se relajo, liberando su magia. Después de unos minutos, un dragón rojo, con ojos y puntas de esmeralda, se puso frente a ella y sintió como se formaba la conexión, enseguida supo que su nombre era Esmeralda y era una de las dragonas más poderosas y de entre todos, a pesar de su juventud.

Maravilloso, señorita, ha sido elegida por Esmeralda, esta dragona es de una especie muy rara, actualmente solo hay 3, dos hembras y un macho, el macho es el dragón mas poderoso de todos y no ha elegido a nadie. Ahora señorita Hermione, por favor pase a la plataforma.

Hermione hizo lo mismo que Ginny y pronto, un dragón color azul oscuro se puso frente a ella y la conexión se volvió a formar, Hermione inmediatamente supo que su nombre era Zafiro y también era una de las dragonas mas poderosas, siendo de la misma especie que la dragona de Ginny.

Sorprendente, Zafiro eligió a la señorita, esta dragona es de la misma especie que la de la srta. Ginny. Alteza, por favor.

Harry subió a la plataforma e hizo lo mismo, de pronto un dragón negro con rojo y dorado se puso frente a el. La conexión se formo inmediatamente y Harry supo que su nombre era Ioclipto y que era el dragón mas poderoso de todos.

Alteza, realmente increíble, aunque no me debería sorprender, porque si sus damas fueron elegidas por las compañeras de Ioclipto, entonces era lógico que usted fuera elegido por el.

Gracias.

Felicidades Harry

Gracias abuelo.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si regresamos al castillo montando en los dragones?

¿Crees que podamos? Digo, no sabemos montar.

"_no se preocupe joven Harry, volaremos suavemente" _– dijo una voz en la cabeza de Harry.

¿Quién dijo eso?

"_yo joven, su __dragón, la conexión que tenemos nos permite comunicarnos mentalmente"_

"_Ya veo" _– pensó Harry.

¿pasa algo Harry? – pregunto Belcebú

Nada abuelo, es solo Ioclipto, que se estaba comunicando mentalmente conmigo.

¿Y que te dijo?

Que iban a volar suavemente, para acostumbrarnos.

Entonces, esta decidido, vamos a regresar volando.

Los chicos y Belcebú regresaron en sus dragones al castillo y de ahí se fueron directamente a comer.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con que la profesora McGonagall, ya había llegado.

Hola Potter – dijo Minerva.

Profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry.

¿Dónde estaban hijo?

Fuimos a elegir nuestros caballos y dragones papa.

¿Y ya tienen?

Si, a mi me eligió Diablo e Ioclipto, a Ginny la eligió Ventisca y Esmeralda y a Hermione, Obsidia y Zafiro.

¿Te eligieron Diablo e Ioclipto? – pregunto Remus sorprendido.

Si

Vaya, son las dos bestias mas poderosas dentro de esta dimensión.

Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, a comer.

Después de la comida, todos se fueron a descansar.

En la habitación de los chicos, Harry se fue a dormir un rato, mientras que Ginny y Hermione se quedaban platicando un rato.

Oye Hermione.

Dime Ginny.

¿en serio no estas celosa de que Harry me haya elegido como su dama principal en vez de a ti?

La verdad no. Después de lo que me dijo Harry, entendí porque te eligió.

Ya veo, yo pensé que estarías celosa.

No te preocupes Ginny, mira quiero mucho a Harry y estoy contenta de estar como su dama, pero a el lo quiero mas como a un hermano, a lo mejor un amante, pero nada mas.

Gracias Hermione.

No hay de que Ginny, solo recuerda que yo también quiero con el eh.

Claro amiga.

Gracias Ginny.

Oye, por cierto, ¿no te pareció raro lo de los dragones?

¿a que te refieres?

A que fuimos elegidas por dragones que son las compañeras del de Harry, además tengo la sospecha, que nuestras yeguas son las compañeras de diablo.

Tienes razón, además de que según nos dijeron, son bestias muy poderosas, las más poderosas de toda la dimensión.

Mira, yo creo que nos eligieron por el poder que Harry despide, porque no se si te hayas dado cuenta, pero se percibe un gran poder emanando de el.

Si lo he notado, entonces puede que haya sido eso, asi que lo mejor es dejar de preocuparnos por eso y descansar.

Tienes razón.

Y las chicas se durmieron.


	4. Revelacion y Entrenamiento P2

**CAPITULO 4 – REVELACIONES Y ENTRENAMIENTOS (parte II)**

Al día siguiente, los chicos fueron levantados a las 5 a.m. para empezar el entrenamiento por Hades, empezarían corriendo por 1 hora para calentar y empezar a agarrar condición. Después una hora de flexiones, una hora de estiramientos y una hora de nado en el lago, se les dio un descanso para desayunar.

Eran las 9 y a las 9:30, continuaron con el entrenamiento físico, solo que esta vez en un gimnasio, haciendo pesas y otros ejercicios para aumentar la fuerza y flexibilidad de los brazos y las piernas.

A las 10:30 fueron llevados a un cuarto continuo al gimnasio, que tenia el piso y las paredes cubiertas con cojinetes, James les dijo que ahí seria donde aprenderían a luchar con armas, aprenderían artes marciales y otros combates no mágicos y que no necesitaran al caballo.

A las 12 se les dio el almuerzo y después estuvieron estirando por media hora más para terminar con la sesión física.

Bueno hijo, eso seria todo lo físico por hoy, este será su horario diario. Se les va a dar hasta las 3 para descansar, así que aprovéchenlo y duerman. Después de la comida pasaran con los demás para el entrenamiento mágico.

¿A que horas vamos a terminar papa?

A las 12 terminan.

¿Solo vamos a dormir 5 horas?

Si Ginny, solo van a dormir 5 horas.

Pero así no vamos a resistir.

Claro que lo harán, de hecho el descanso que se les dio antes de la hora de comida, no es más que temporal, cuando agarren condición ese descanso se les quitara y el ritmo aumentara. Y ya váyanse a descansar que lo van a necesitar.

De acuerdo.

Nos vemos al rato.

Adiós papa.

Adiós James.

Los chicos se retiraron, mientras James, Hades y Crakatoa se dirigieron con los demás adultos.

¿Como estuvieron? – pregunto Belcebú.

Bien, aunque me sorprende que no se hayan desmayado después de 7 horas de puro desgaste físico.

Es cierto, los presionamos lo más que pudimos sin llegar a matarlos y aun así aguantaron.

Esa es la sangre que llevan, la sangre de Harry es muy fuerte, mas fuerte que la mía incluso y la sangre de las chicas esta en sincronía con la de Harry, así que también ganan mucha fuerza.

Solo esperemos que aguanten en la tarde, ya que ninguna de las magias que aprenderán será sencilla.

Es cierto Lily, pero Harry es fuerte y sus chicas también, así que podrán resistir – dijo Albus.

Bueno, nosotros también debemos descansar que hemos acabado también muy cansados, o por lo menos yo – dijo James.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos.

¿No se les hizo que nos forzaron demasiado? – dijo Ginny mientras se desnudaba para meterse a la ducha.

Si, yo estoy muerto.

Y yo.

Contestaron Harry y Hermione mientras se desnudaban para también darse una ducha.

Incluso me sorprendió que no nos hayamos desmayado por la exigencia – continuo Harry mientras se ponía atrás de Ginny y la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el seno – porque la verdad, si nos exigieron.

Tienes razón – dijo Ginny con voz que indicaba, que lo que Harry hacia la relajaba mucho.

Lo que me preocupa es lo de la tarde, no creo que sea suficiente descanso el que nos van a dar y temo que nuestra magia se debilite demasiado – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la ducha y la abría.

No creo que nos exijan demasiado esta vez, porque entonces en vez de fortalecerse nuestra magia se debilitaría – dijo Harry que seguía acariciando a Ginny mientras la empujaba levemente con su cuerpo hacia la ducha – y mejor no hay que entretenernos mucho hablando mientras nos bañamos, para así descansar mas.

De acuerdo – contestaron las dos.

Se ducharon rápidamente, cada uno por su cuenta y después de secarse se fueron a acostar, desnudos, con Harry en medio y cada chica a un lado.

Dos meses después de intensos entrenamientos con magia ordinaria, los chicos estaban listos para empezar con las magias mas poderosas, la elemental, demoníaca, antigua, angelical, espiritual, etc.

Bien chicos, hoy vamos a descubrir con cual elemento son mas afines y después veremos sus formas animagas – dijo James – deben saber que además de los 4 elementos básicos que existen en la tierra que son tierra, aire, fuego y agua, ustedes podrán usar los elementos místicos que existen en las dimensiones paralelas, estos son: fuego oscuro, tiempo, fuego blanco, agujeros negros, luz, sombra, vientos espaciales, fuego estelar, elemento lunar, meteoros, asteroides y gravedad, estos elementos místicos son extremadamente poderosos y necesitan mucho poder, pero a pesar del sacrificio de poder, estos elementos los pueden sacar de problemas, en especial contra los ángeles que son inmunes a la magia elemental convencional.

Después de esto veremos las formas animagas – continuo Sirius – estas serán a fin con su o sus elementos, por lo que pueden tener mas de una forma, dependiendo del poder y si llegan a ser muy poderosos, entonces, podrán usar su o sus elementos estando en cualquiera de sus formas animagas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Si, eh, ¿Qué elementos representan sus formas animagas? – pregunto Hermione.

El siervo representa a la tierra básicamente, pero también representa el elemento meteorico y asteroidal, que son básicamente rocas espaciales.

Mi perro representa al elemento místico de la sombra y de la luna y al elemento básico del viento por su velocidad.

Mi forma animaga es la de un dragón – dijo Crakatoa – y representa al poder del fuego demoníaco y al elemento del viento.

Mi forma es la de un fénix negro – dijo Albus que estaba ahí observando – y representa al elemento básico del fuego y al elemento místico del fuego oscuro o demoníaco.

Ahora, ¿algo mas?

¿Se pueden dominar todos los elementos? – pregunto Harry.

Si, si se puede, pero nadie en la historia de los demonios, ni de los ángeles, a logrado dominar todos los elementos.

¿Cómo vamos a saber nuestro elemento y nuestra forma animaga? – pregunto Ginny.

Ah, ya me estaba preguntando cuando harían esa pregunta – dijo James – bien, es sencillo, lo único que tienen que hacer es poner su mano en esta esfera y dependiendo la luz que despida, será el elemento y la forma animaga será revelada poco después a un lado de ustedes, esta se vera en el color del elemento que representa.

¿Algo más?

No papa, podemos empezar.

Perfecto, entonces, Hermione por favor pasa.

Hermione pasó y puso su mano en la esfera. Inmediatamente una luz morada apareció, después cambio a una luz gris y finalizo con una luz azul. Después, la forma de un gran pegaso apareció a un lado de ella.

Excelente Hermione, tus elementos son: el viento y el agua como elementos básicos y como elemento místico, el de los vientos espaciales.

¿Eso significa algo?

Si, el viento y el agua generalmente significan sabiduría y conocimiento y el viento espacial, significa sed de conocimiento, poder y sabiduría.

Ahora tu Ginny – interrumpió Sirius, antes de que James se pusiera a explicar todo lo de esos elementos.

Ginny paso e igual que Hermione puso su mano en la esfera. Inmediatamente una luz roja apareció, seguida por una naranja, después una negra brillante, una luz plateada y una luz blanca. Después aparecieron tres formas, la de un fénix negro, un fénix plateado y la de un fénix blanco.

Maravilloso, nunca había visto que en una persona habitaran tres fénix totalmente opuestos – dijo Crakatoa asombrado.

¿Qué significa eso y que elementos tengo?

Ginny, tu tienes el poder del fuego como elemento base y como elementos místicos el poder del fuego estelar, fuego oscuro, luz y poder de la luna y fuego blanco. El fuego estelar es considerado maligno y el poder de la luna es neutro, así que en ti existe un gran balance. Puede que tú puedas aprender magia angelical – dijo Sirius.

Y lo que significan en si, es que eres muy leal, apasionada, valiente y la magia demoníaca que en ti habita – dijo James.

Ahora tu Harry – dijo Albus.

Harry repitió el mismo proceso que sus chicas y al contacto, no salio ninguna luz, sino que la esfera exploto y una infinidad de figuras aparecieron alrededor de Harry.

¡No es posible! – dijeron los ahí presentes.

¿Qué sucede?

Harry, la explosión de la esfera significa que tienes mas elementos de los conocidos, tienes todos los que conocemos, mas otros desconocidos y las formas que aparecieron a tu alrededor significa que puedes cambiar a tu gusto en cualquier ser que se te ocurra, tu poder no tendrá comparación – dijo Remus.

Entonces…

Hijo, significa que podrás transformarte en cualquier ser que exista y que no, y tu poder elemental no tendrá limites, además de que ya podrás usar tu poder sin entrenamiento, esto será lo mismo para tus chicas, no necesitaran entrenamiento y puede que ellas no tengan limite de forma animaga, mientras sean de sus elementos, esto por la unión que existe entre ustedes.

¡wow!

Exacto cariño, me robaste la palabra de la boca – dijo Ginny.

¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Hermione.

Por el momento ir a pasear o hacer lo que quieran, hasta que preparemos todo para las siguientes magias.

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en un rato – dijo Harry.

Adiós – dijeron las chicas.

Y salieron del salón de entrenamiento.

Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer en nuestras dos horas libres? – pregunto Ginny.

¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales a relajarnos un poco? – propuso Hermione.

Me parece bien, ya que hace mucho que no nos relajamos así – contesto Harry.

¿Con que nosotras no te relajamos eh? – preguntaron Ginny y Hermione fingiendo estar molestas.

Ustedes saben a que me refiero y saben que si me relajan, así que esas caras de molestas no me engañan, las conozco demasiado bien.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas y después se soltaron riendo.

Sabes Herm, Harry tiene razón, entre los 3 nos conocemos demasiado bien.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, ahora resulta que no podemos ni engañar a nuestro niño.

Querrás decir nuestro amo.

No, nuestro niño, porque no importa que sea nuestro amo, al final va a terminar haciendo lo que nosotras queramos.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, tienes razón.

¡Hey! ¿Qué se secretean?

Nada cariño, solo cosas de mujeres.

Más les vale que no estén planeando nada contra mí, porque si me hacen algo, ambas duermen en el piso esta noche.

Las chicas se miraron horrorizadas, sabían que Harry si lo cumplía.

No es nada cariño, en serio – dijo Ginny con voz asustada.

Si Harry, no es nada, solo algunos comentarios entre mujeres – siguió Herm, también con voz asustada.

¿Nos perdonas? – preguntaron las dos con cara de perrito abandonado.

Harry que las estaba observando, no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada.

JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, hay niñas, cayeron bien redondito. ¿Cómo creen que las iba a dejar fuera de la cama?, si hago eso, entonces ¿Quién me da calor y esos masajes tan ricos de pecho eh?

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! – gritaron indignadas las chicas.

Mas te vale que corras cariño porque si te agarramos, vas a sufrir.

Harry no dudo ni un segundo en seguir este consejo después de ver la mirada en Ginny y Herm, así que salio corriendo a todo lo que podía.

Las chicas salieron tras el, lanzando una maldición de vez en cuando, que le pasaba rozando a Harry.

Ya chicas, perdónenme – decía Harry mientras evitaba otra maldición.

Vas a sufrir Potter – decían estas, ignorando la petición de Harry.

Chicas, solo era una broma.

Cállate y sigue corriendo que si te alcanzamos ni tu madre te podrá reconocer.

Harry siguió corriendo en dirección a las aguas termales, fue entonces que se le ocurrio algo para evitar a las chicas.

Poco antes de llegar al agua, Harry levanto una muralla de rocas encendidas y rodeo el lugar con una barrera de fuego blanco, fuego negro, sombras y luz, haciendo imposible el paso. Después Harry se convirtió en un camaleón acuatico y se metio al agua haciendo desaparecer las barreras una vez que no habia mas movimiento en el agua, mas que el que provocaba una cascada cercana.

Por fin te tenemos Potter – dijeron al ver que las barreras desaparecian.

Pero nadie contesto y Harry no se veia cerca.

¿Dónde se habra metido? – pregunto Hermione.

No lo se, lo que si se es que sigue aquí, pero sera difícil encontrarlo.

Lo se, nos estamos enfrentando a un ser que puede convertirse en cualquier cosa.

Sabes, yo creo que si lo asustamos de verdad.

¡no me digas! – contesto Ginny con tono sarcastico.

¿crees que nos este escuchando?

Yo creo que si – dijo Ginny.

¿le decimos que salga, que no le vamos a hacer nada?

No creo que nos crea.

¿Por qué?

Va a pensar que es una broma para que salga y lo torturemos.

Tienes razon, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Esperar, porque la verdad no me quiero meter al agua sin el.

Yo tampoco.

Entonces ¿Cómo hacemos que salga?

No lo se Gin, pero ojala se le pase pronto.

Harry que estaba observando desde un roca sumergida y en su forma de camaleón, no pudo evitar el empezar a desesperarse por estar con ellas y poder abrazarlas.

15 minutos después, las chicas ya estaban desesperadas.

¿crees que ya se haya regresado al castillo?

No lo se, ¿vamos a buscarlo?

Esta bien.

Y las chicas se pusieron a caminar rumbo al castillo, cuando escucharon a alguien salir del agua.

No se vallan chicas.

¡Harry!

¿Dónde estabas?

Si, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Hermione – pensamos que ya te habias regresado al castillo.

¿Cómo creen que me iba a regresar sin ustedes? Estaba escondido en forma de camaleón acuático, encima de esa roca sumergida.

¡Herm! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió buscar en el agua, seguramente con tu elemento lo hubiéramos encontrado.

Ya se, ¡como no se nos ocurrió usar los elementos! – dijo Herms exasperada.

Ya chicas, tranquilas. En vez de lamentarse, metámonos al agua que esta deliciosa.

De acuerdo. – antes de meterse al agua, Harry hizo un rio de lava y levanto una pared de viento y arena que permitia ver y escuchar lo que sucedia al otro lado de la muralla, pero no permitia ver ni oir de fuera hacia dentro.

Cuando se metieron, las chicas se recargaron en el hombro de Harry y el les paso los brazos por sus hombros, abrazándolas.

Una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos después, los chicos salieron del agua y se vistieron para regresar al castillo. Cuando entraron al salón de entrenamiento se encontraron con otra esfera, similar pero a la vez diferente a la anterior.

Bien chicos, antes de explicarles la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, vamos a ver la capacidad de magia angelical que posee Harry y ver si alguna de ustedes chicas es capaz de realizarla, además les tenemos una sorpresa en esa area, pero se las diremos después de probarlos – dijo James.

Ginny, por favor pasa y toca la esfera con tus dos manos, si se ilumina totalmente entonces eres completamente compatible, sino, entonces veremos en que porcentaje para saber que enseñarte. – dijo Lily.

Ginny paso y coloco sus dos manos en la esfera, que se ilumino totalmente.

Ya me lo esperaba – dijo Belcebu – Ginny, tu eres completamente compatible con la magia angelical.

¡como!

Asi es Ginny, pero la razón no la sabemos aun, para eso lo consultaremos con otra persona.

Hermione…

Hermione repitió lo que hizo Ginny y la esfera se ilumino un poco.

Hermione, tu tienes cierta capacidad, la razón te la diremos al final.

Harry, tu turno.

Harry hizo el mismo procedimiento y al igual que la esfera anterior, esta estallo, solo que esta vez, los pedazos se incrustaron en su cuerpo.

Increible, no pensé que volveria a ver ese nivel de poder – dijo una voz desconocida.

¡Ah! Ya estas aquí Gabriel – dijo Belcebu.

Si Belcebu, lamento el retraso, pero tuve que huir.

¿Por qué?

Porque encontraron mi traición, aunque debo decir que no soy el único traidor.

¿Hay mas?

Si, nada mas se supo de mi traición y Miguel y Rafael me mandandaron llamar, confesándome que también estaban en contra de los ángeles debido a que muchos están buscando derrocar a los arcángeles, pero no podía hacer nada, de los demás, que buscaban derrocarnos a Miguel, Rafael y a mi como lideres de los ángeles, a pesar de que siguen en contra de los demonios.

¿Y donde estan ellos?

Atrás de ustedes.

¡Ah, Miguel, Rafael! ¡Que bueno que llegaron! – dijo Gabriel.

Perdón por el retraso, pero teniamos que ir por unas cosas antes de venir.

¿Qué cosas?

Las armas sagradas.

¡COMO! ¡Pero si esas armas solo las puede usar el príncipe de los ángeles!

Y aquí esta presente, es Harry – dijo Rafael.

No puede ser, ahora resulta que no solo soy el príncipe de los demonios, sino también el de los ángeles.

Joven Harry, puede parecer imposible, pero así es – dijo Miguel.

Bueno, dejemos esto para la comida. – dijo Belcebú – Chicos, esta era la sorpresa, Gabriel va a ser el encargado de enseñarles magia angelical y ahora con Miguel y Rafael aquí, también aprenderán combate de luz y no solo combate de oscuridad.

Abuelo, ¿para que necesitamos aprender tanto?

Harry, es necesario estar bien preparados para todo, cada ventaja que podamos tener sobre nuestros enemigos será vital. Recuerda que yo fui un ángel antes de traicionar al rey e iniciar el infierno, se como pelean, pero lamentablemente perdí todos mis poderes de ángel, afortunadamente gane otros de mayor poder, pero aun así no será suficiente.

Entiendo.

Bueno a comer y luego a entrenar – dijo Gabriel.

3 años después, Harry y las chicas ya dominaban todas las artes de combate mágicas y no mágicas, su poder había alcanzado proporciones nunca antes vistas y dentro de poco seria el momento de romper por completo la barrera de Merlín para así poder volver a la Tierra.

Chicos vengan por favor – dijo Gabriel – hay cosas que explicarles.

¿Qué pasa Gabriel? – pregunto Harry.

Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hace 3 años, acerca de tu herencia y que les íbamos a explicar a las chicas el porque ellas podían hacer magia angelical?

Si, dijeron que nos iban a explicar después.

Si, bueno, la razón porque no les explicamos esto antes es porque quería que su entrenamiento estuviera listo.

No hay problema.

Bueno, la razón es esta – continúo Gabriel.

Hace siglos, poco después de que Belcebú traiciono a los ángeles, matando al rey y toda la dimensión se sumiera en tristeza, llego una luz, una esperanza. La reina estaba embarazada y nadie lo sabia, así que poco después de la muerte del rey, ella dio a luz a un varón, al futuro rey. Sin embargo, esta criatura nunca llego a reclamar el trono, ya que se desato la primera guerra entre ángeles y demonios, que en aquel entonces eran puras criaturas oscuras de otras dimensiones, sin ser totalmente demonios, como lo son hoy. La reina, viendo que la situación se ponía peligrosa, huyo a la tierra a ocultarse con su hijo y después volver y ocupar el trono, pero esto nunca paso. En la tierra, la reina enfermo y poco después, cuando su hijo tenia apenas 2 años de edad, ella falleció y el príncipe fue adoptado por una familia de magos que había formado amistad con la reina, sin saber su verdadero origen. El príncipe creció como un mago y como todos, se enamoro de una joven bruja y se caso (el nombre no me lo preguntes porque no lo se, ya que todavía estábamos en guerra). En su matrimonio, el príncipe tuvo dos hijos, un niño y una niña. El varón, por haber sido el primogénito, recibió todo el poder de su padre y su hija solo una mínima parte. El tiempo siguió su curso y la línea del rey siguió creciendo, hasta que la línea del joven príncipe llego a tu madre, que habían sido magos, pero con el tiempo se volvieron squibs. La línea de la princesa, también llevo su curso y pocos años despues se unieron a los primeros Weasleys, aunque por el hecho de que la princesa no tenia todo el poder de su padre, la sangre angelical solo la heredarían las mujeres.

Continúa Belcebú.

De acuerdo. Siguiendo con la historia, pero esta vez explicando la sangre demoniaca de las chicas.

Con el tiempo, ambas familias se unieron a demonios, Lily, que era la descendiente del príncipe de los ángeles, se unió a James, que era mi heredero, dándose de esa unión, el nacimiento de Harry; los Weasleys también se unieron a demonios, pero en este caso, paso lo mismo que con el poder de los ángeles y solo una mujer de sangre Weasley iba a tener el poder. El demonio que se unió a los Weasleys, era un demonio de sangre guerrera; uno de mis generales que logro escapar de la red de Merlín, al no tener oportunidad de volver a esta dimensión, de hecho, fue el, el que inicio la familia Weasley y con quien la princesa se unió, de ahí la maldición en las mujeres.

Finalmente, hace unos pocos años, un demonio menor salió a la tierra ya que la red solo evitaba la salida de demonios mayores, en la tierra violo a una joven humana y la dejo embarazada. Esta joven estaba comprometida y su boda seria pronto, así que al saber que estaba embarazada al hacerse una prueba domestica, tuvo miedo que la descubrieran, porque faltaban todavía 3 meses para su boda. Así que intento abortar, pero no pudo, la sangre del 

demonio era demasiado fuerte para esos medios y quedaban inutilizados. La joven no tuvo más que resignarse y hablo con su prometido que había sido violada. El joven, al enterarse de la violación y después del intento de aborto, se enfureció, quiso buscar al violador, pero el demonio ya había regresado a esta dimensión. Aun así, la joven pareja continuaría con su boda, aunque la joven recibió una buena reclamación por el intento de aborto. Los siguientes meses fueron una tortura para la joven, pensando en que dirían sus familias y amistades, pero cuando debía ya tener algo de panza, esta nunca apareció, siguió teniendo la figura que tenia antes de la violación, e incluso le pareció que su cuerpo había adquirido una mejor forma.

La boda llego y la pareja estaba muy feliz, la boda se llevo en paz y meses después nació la criatura. Esa criatura eres tu Hermione y tu madre fue la joven violada por el demonio.

¡COMO! ¡No puede ser! ¡SOY HIJA DE UN ESTUPIDO DEMONIO MENOR! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SER MEDIO-HUMANA! ¡PERO ES INDIGNANTE SER HIJA DE UN DEMONIO MENOR!

Tranquila Herms, tu padre biológico, ya no es un demonio menor. Después de su regreso a este mundo, tu padre se puso a entrenar arduamente porque sabía que la guerra no estaba lejos, el ya habia sentido el poder concentrarse y el quería eliminar a algunos ángeles.

Entonces ¿Qué es mi padre ahora?

Un general – dijo Hades – Hermione, yo soy tu verdadero padre.

¡COMOOOOO! – exclamaron todos menos Belcebú, que estaba sonriendo.

Tú… tú… ¿eres mi padre, Hades?

Si Hermione, yo soy tu verdadero padre.

Hermione se desmayo.

¡HERMS! – exclamaron Harry y Ginny.

Momentos después ella despertó.

¿estas bien cariño? – pregunto un preocupado Harry, que la tenia entre sus brazos.

Si, tranquilo Harry, solo fue la sorpresa.

¡HIJA! ¿estas bien?

Si, solo fue la sorpresa… papá.

Hades se quedo pasmado, no pensaba que su hija lo iba a aceptar tan fácil y menos después de lo indignada que estaba al saber que su padre era o mas bien, había sido un demonio menor.

¡Este es un día para celebrar! – dijo Hades extasiado de felicidad.

¡Felicidades Hades! – dijeron todos.

Gracias. Aun no lo puedo creer. No pensé que volvería a ver a mi hija.

Hades, no tenias porque pensar eso, te dije que todos los demonios nacidos en la Tierra volverían algún día a este mundo y tu hija no iba a ser la excepción.

Lamento no haberle creído señor – dijo Hades apenado.

Bueno, ya acabamos aquí, así que vamos a celebrar y después los chicos tienen que ir a descansar, porque mañana regresan a la tierra.

Siiii.

En el salón principal hubo una gran fiesta en parte para Hades y en parte de despedida a los chicos y profesores (Albus, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Minerva y Severus).

Harry y Ginny se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya que por esta noche Hermione se iba a quedar con su padre, porque había mucho que hablar.

Bueno cariño, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche que no va a estar Herms? – pregunto Ginny con voz juguetona.

No se, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

¿Yo? ¡Oh! Nada en especial, solo una noche loca, nosotros dos.

Me parece bien – dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a Ginny.

En cuanto entraron a sus habitaciones, Ginny se hecho encima de Harry y lo empezó a besar con mucha pasión. Harry no se quedo atrás y le respondió el beso, mientras colocaba una mano en el trasero de Ginny y la otra en su seno.

Mmmmn – Ginny empezó a gemir sin parar el beso, por el masaje de Harry.

Se dirigieron a la ducha sin dejar de besarse. En el baño, Harry no aguanto mas sin poder verla desnuda y acariciarle su suave piel, así que empezó a desnudarla lentamente, sufriendo pero a la vez disfrutando. Sufriendo porque ya quería tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos; disfrutando por la excitación que le causaba desnudarla lentamente y así ir descubriendo sus secretos lentamente.

Harry termino de desnudarla y sin esperar a que ella hiciera lo mismo, el se lanzo a sus senos y los empezó a besar y a acariciar.

Mmmmn, así Harry, ahh.

Lentamente Harry empezó a bajar su mano libre hacia su entrepierna y le empezó a acariciar la entrada que ya estaba húmeda.

Ah… si… así… más…

Ginny tomando un poco de control, empezó a desnudar a Harry, sin dejar que el parara.

Cuando el estuvo desnudo, Ginny, con un movimiento de su mano, abrió las llaves de la ducha y con su cuerpo empezó a empujar a Harry; que seguía ocupado en sus pechos; hacia adentro.

Cuando los chorros de agua los alcanzaron, Ginny, ya no pudiendo mas y queriendo dar a su hombre el mismo placer que el a ella, empezó a besar a Harry en el cuello y así empezó a bajar, haciendo que Harry dejara sus pechos y empezara a disfrutar.

Ginny llego al miembro de el y lo empezó a saborear, primero por fuera, para terminar metiéndoselo en la boca.

¡Ah! ¡Ginny!

Ginny seguía chupando el miembro de el, disfrutando su sabor.

¡AHHH! ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY!

Harry ya empezaba a gritar.

Poco después, el expulso en su boca y ella termino tragándoselo.

Después, ella se apoyo contra la pared, con su trasero viendo a Harry.

Harry, adentro ¡ya!

Harry, que también ya deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, hizo lo indicado y la penetró por la vagina.

¡Ah!

Harry sin esperar, empezó a moverse lentamente.

¡QUE HACES! ¡MUEVETE MAS RAPIDO!

Harry hizo caso y empezó a aumentar la velocidad.

¡AH!

¡ASÍ!

¡MAS!

¡MÁS RAPIDO!

Harry seguía aumentando el ritmo.

¡AH!

¡AH!

¡HARRYYYYYY!

¡GINNYYY!

¡HARRYYY YA CASI!

¡AGUANTA GIN!

¡AHHHHHHHH!

¡AHHHHHHHH!

Harry y Ginny terminaron juntos, con el explotando dentro de ella.

Se siguieron duchando y a la vez teniendo sexo y después de ducharse siguieron así varias horas más en su cama, hasta que cayeron rendidos.


	5. La Red de Merlin y el regreso

CAPITULO 5 – LA RED DE MERLIN Y EL REGRESO

Al día siguiente, Herms entro en la habitación y se encontró con que Harry y Ginny seguían dormidos, aunque bien abrazados, así que supuso que habían tenido una noche larga, queriendo aprovechar su ausencia. Eso no le sorprendió, lo extraño era que no se hubieran levantado, dado que hoy rompían la red y volverían a la Tierra.

Decidiéndose, quiso jugarles una broma a su amante y amiga, así que conjurando un poco de agua, la hizo flotar y después hizo un pequeño tornado en su mano alrededor del agua, haciendo que esta se enfriara hasta casi congelarse y después la arrojo sobre la cama, empapando a Harry y Ginny.

¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGG! ¡HERMS, ESTA HELADA EL AGUA! – exclamo Harry que se había puesto de pie de un brinco al sentir el agua helada tocar su piel.

JAJAJAJAJA – la cara que pusieron chicos.

¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HERMIONE! ¡QUE NO TE ACUERDAS, QUE YO NO PUEDO MOJARME CON AGUA CASI HECHA HIELO, DEBIDO A QUE MI ELEMENTO ES EL FUEGO! ¡ME PUDISTE HABER MATADO! ¡EN SERIO NO PARECE QUE SEAS LA CHICA MAS INTELIGENTE DE TODO HOGWARTS, CUANDO SE TE OLVIDAN ESAS INDICACIONES BASICAS! – exclamo Ginny enfurecida, aunque aferrándose a Harry para así tratar de ganar algo de calor. Convenientemente, Harry había aumentado la temperatura de su cuerpo, para así evitar la hipotermia y cuando Ginny se aferro a el, la aumento mas.

Ya, ya, chicos, solo quería jugarles una broma y sinceramente se me olvido tu oposición con mi elemento, además no te preocupes, que no te hubieras muerto, la temperatura del cuarto era suficientemente alta para evitar que les pasara algo.

Aun así Hermione, lánzanos agua, pero no tan helada. Contigo no hay problema, tu no sientes la temperatura al ser el agua tu elemento dominante, pero Ginny si tiene esa sensibilidad y yo, al haber estado abrazado a ella, mi dominio sobre el fuego era mayor que mi dominio sobre el agua en ese momento.

Bueno, ya, ya, ya entendí, no lo volveré a hacer, se los prometo.

Más te vale.

Ya, ya.

Bueno, ahora que entendiste y que estamos despiertos, Ginny y yo nos meteremos a bañar y tú te esperaras. Ese será tu castigo.

¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto!

Lo lamento Herms, pero ese será tu castigo, a menos que prefieras dormir esta noche en otra habitación.

¡No, No! La ducha esta bien.

Entonces, no sigas reclamando.

Harry y Ginny se metieron a la tina primero, para así relajarse un poco, estuvieron 30 minutos y después se metieron a la ducha, donde también se tardaron un poco.

Una vez que salieron, siguió el turno de Herms, que se ducho rápidamente y cuando salió, se encontró con que Harry y Ginny la estaban esperando desnudos para así vestirse juntos con la ropa ceremonial que había aparecido sobre la cama.

Se arreglaron y se dirigieron al salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de despedida, aunque primero se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia del contrasello. En la ceremonia de despedida, estarían todos los demonios con sus esclavas, incluyendo los demonios que quedaban en la tierra, por eso la ceremonia del contrasello seria primero.

Llegando al salón, Belcebú les salió al encuentro.

¡Que bueno que llegaron chicos, ya los estábamos esperando!

Entonces no perdamos tiempo abuelo, empecemos el ritual.

En seguida empezara, faltan pocos minutos para que las dimensiones alcancen una alineación especifica, que permitirá ver la red y entonces destruirla.

¿ya están todos listos?

Si Harry, todos están en posición.

Entonces nosotros también debemos colocarnos.

Claro.

Belcebú y los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Harry al centro, por ser el heredero de Merlín, sus chicas a cada lado y los demás demonios colocados a cada lado de Harry, formando una media luna en torno al muro de fuego que limita a la dimensión demoniaca, con la dimensión humana y que es el acceso de los muertos destinados al sufrimiento eterno.

Unos minutos después, una especie de red de energía se empezó a visualizar, era la red de Merlín. Poco a poco la red se ilumino más y más, hasta que la alineación interdimensional alcanzo su punto máximo y era cuando la red estaba totalmente visible.

¡Ahora! – grito Harry.

Todos los demonios presentes empezaron a liberar su poder, así como los ángeles traidores y las chicas. Harry era el único que no lo hacia, el en vez de liberar su poder, era el encargado de concentrar la energía y así amoldarla para tomar la forma necesaria para el ritual.

El poder absorbido empezó a tomar la forma deseada y en cuanto estuvo listo, Harry empezó un cantico para así romper la red.

TEMPUS PASADO, TEMPUS FUTURI, MAGIA HUMANA, MAGIA DEMONIACA. MEZCLENSE Y OBEDEZCAN MI MANDATO. DESTRUYAN LA RED CREADA POR MERLIN, ROMPAN LA RED QUE EL CREO PARA DESTRUIR A LOS DEMONIOS. DAME SU MAGIA, DAME SU PODER. EL YA NO ES TU AMO.

Una gran luz azul ilumino el lugar y en lugar de que la red desapareciera de la nada, esta se transformo, tomando la figura de un anciano, con barba blanca y larga, más larga y blanca que la de Albus.

Veo que por fin despertó tu poder heredero – dijo el anciano.

¿Quién eres? – demando Harry.

Soy Merlín, maestro de la magia humana y creador de la red, ahora dime, porque estas aquí heredero y dime tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, príncipe de ángeles y demonios.

¡COMOOO! No es posible.

Tan posible como que ahora morirás en verdad por haberte atrevido a encerrar a mi gente en esta horrible red, que me prohíbe volver al mundo de los humanos.

Espera, antes dime, como paso esto.

Sencillo viejo, tu nieto, era demonio, algo que ya sabias. Lo que no sabias, es que la sangre del demonio era demasiado fuerte como para desaparecer. Tu hija estaba casada con el rey de los demonios y en el momento en que ellos se unieron, ella se convirtió en demonio. Tu mismo condenaste a tu hija y a tu nieto a una maldición eterna.

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Si puede ser viejo.

¡NOOOOOOO!

Padre.

¿Quién dijo eso?

Soy yo padre, tu única hija, tu heredera. A quien maldijiste al crear el sello.

No, no.

Si padre, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabia. Debes saber que al morir, pase la barrera y termine aquí, donde me encontré con mi amo y señor.

Abuelo, tu mismo nos maldijiste y al momento de hacerlo, tu mismo traicionaste tu sangre y tu raza, ya que también te convertiste en demonio.

¡QUEEE!

Harry y los demás estaban que no cabían en su sorpresa, Godric y Elena, la única familia de Merlín, eran demonios. Lo que no entendía era porque no los habían visto antes.

Eso sucedió príncipe, porque aun no era el momento – dijo un hombre desde las sombras.

¿Quién es? ¡Revélate!

Tranquilo príncipe, mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin.

¡COMO!

Todos, incluido Merlín habían dejado de hablar para escuchar lo que discutían Harry y el fundador.

Hija, explícame que esta pasando aquí – rogo Merlín.

Es sencillo padre, mi nieto Harry no nos conocía, debido a que nosotros no nos podíamos revelar hasta que la red desapareciera, si nos hubiéramos revelado antes, Harry no hubiera podido deshacer la red.

Viejo, debido a que tu no sabias de tu transformación, le dejare la decisión de destruirte a tu heredero, Harry, amo y señor de esta dimensión, solo que el pondrá las condiciones para tu salvación.

Merlín – empezó Harry – si quieres salvarte, deberás aceptar el ritual de presentación y unirte a nosotros, tu esclava seria Morgana y tu objetivo seria Arturo, tu discípulo, a quien nosotros capturamos hace siglos para tener algo con que tomar control de Inglaterra rápidamente, ¿Qué dices?

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo luchar contra todo lo que cree.

Piénsalo bien viejo, no le causes una decepción mas a tu familia. Además la perdida de tu hermano no seria gran cosa, ya que el creo varios artículos oscuros que han usado muchos magos oscuros para vivir mas tiempo, fue así que vivió varios años mas que tu, hasta que su ultimo objeto fue destruido por Agripa, el gran alquimista y nosotros lo capturamos.

Aun así, ¿que culpa tienen los humanos?

Mucha viejo, tienen mucha culpa. Ellos han matado niños, mujeres, ancianos. No les ha importado el mundo en el que viven. Tu mismo heredero es la prueba viviente de lo indigno que es el humano para vivir en ese mundo. El fue maltratado casi hasta morir y de hecho hubiera muerto si no fuera por su sangre demoniaca. Su mismo tío le disparo al corazón con una de esas armas muggles.

¡Que! ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Puedes creerlo padre, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Tu tiempo se acabo viejo, así que dime, ¿Qué decides?

Acaba con mi vida, no voy a luchar de su lado.

Tú lo deseaste viejo.

Hija, lo lamento.

Hasta nunca padre.

Hasta nunca abuelo.

Muereeeeee – grito Harry – _SUBITIUM MORTUS_.

Merlín cayo muerto y con eso se disolvió la red.

Adiós maestro de maestros – dijo Albus.

Gracias Harry por no darle muerte con dolor.

Abuela, el no murió del todo.

¡que!

El no puede morir, hasta que ya no tenga deudas pendientes con ningún ser de las otras dimisiones y el tiene una deuda contigo. Cuando decida ayudarnos, el despertara, pero mientras tanto, quedara así, dormido, como muerto.

Bueno, ahora que la red desapareció, ¡empecemos con la fiesta! – dijo Sirius

¡BIEEEN!

Los demonios que quedaban en la tierra, se aparecieron y la fiesta empezó a subir de nivel. Todos reían, bailaban, platicaban… en fin, se divertían.

Cuando llego la noche, los chicos se retiraron a su habitación, no para descansar, sino tener su última noche en esa dimensión solos y sin interrupciones.

Esta es nuestra última noche aquí – dijo Ginny algo triste, mientras se echaba en un sillón.

Lo se, la verdad es que voy a extrañar al abuelo – dijo Harry que se sentaba a la izquierda de Ginny.

Y yo a mi padre, ahora entiendo de donde saque mi forma de ser, soy idéntica a mi padre – que también se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Harry.

Pues, eso no lo podemos saber nosotros Herms, ya que no llegamos a tratarlo a un punto mas personal – dijo Harry que en esos momentos ya estaba abrazando a sus chicas por la cintura.

¿Crees que nos dejen dormir juntos en Hogwarts, Harry? – pregunto Ginny mirándole a los ojos.

Eso espero Gin, eso espero. Aunque la verdad, si no nos dejan, no me va a importar, simplemente dejamos el colegio, nos escapamos o algo y nos quedamos juntos o en las noches nos vemos en la sala común y ahí dormimos los 3 bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Tienes razón.

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio, con ellas recargadas en el pecho de Harry y el metiendo sus manos en las faldas de sus chicas, empezando a acariciarlas suavemente entre las piernas, pero sin tocar su sexo.

Mmmmmnnn

¡que bien Harry! Sigue así – dijo Ginny.

Mmmmmnnn si, esto se siente tan bien – dijo Herms.

¡Las amo chicas!

Calla y sigue acariciándonos – ordeno Ginny.

Como digan.

Poco a poco, Harry les empezó a quitar la falda; las chicas al ver lo que Harry quería hacer, se levantaron un poco y permitieron que Harry les quitara la falda, dejándolas en calzón y con su túnica y blusa; la túnica era abierta, así que Harry no tenía problema alguno para observarlas…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue levantado por un pequeño toque en la puerta.

Mi señor, es hora de levantarse, ya falta poco para su partida de vuelta al mundo humano.

Entendido, gracias.

Chicas, es hora de levantarse.

Un ratito mas amor, un ratito mas – decía Ginny entre sueños.

Eso quisiera, pero hay que irnos, a menos que se quieran quedar aquí solas.

¡QUEE! ¡NOOO! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Vamos, que hay que bañarnos y vestirnos para ir a desayunar y de ahí partir con los humanos a causar un poco de caos.

¡SIII!

El trió se baño rápido esta vez, ya que aunque les gustaba tener sexo en la regadera, también les encantaba causar algo de caos y destrucción.

Después de ducharse, se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde ya estaban todos listos para desayunar, solo faltaban Harry y sus chicas.

Buenos días, dormilones.

Buenos días mama.

¿Cómo durmieron, hijo?

De maravilla, gracias papa.

De nada.

Bueno, empecemos a desayunar que tengo hambre – dijo Sirius, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Hay Canuto, ¿tu cuando no tienes hambre?

Ya sabes Lunático que siempre tengo hambre y mas en esta dimensión, ya que con todo el ejercicio que nos ponen a hacer, necesitamos energía extra.

Jajajaja, tienes razón Sirius, tienes mucha razón – dijo Harry.

Siguieron desayunando entre bromas y platicas, disfrutando de la compañía de toda la familia.

Bueno chicos, es hora de que vayamos a abrir los portales para que sus bestias pasen y de ahí se dirijan al mundo humano.

Claro.

Se dirigieron a los campos, donde los dragones y caballos ya estaban listos para el viaje.

Bueno, Harry, antes de que los abras, debes saber que Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael, así como Hades, Krakatoa y Radamantis (otro de los generales) y el resto de tu familia y los fundadores de Hogwarts, partirán con ustedes y pues te recomiendo que te lleves a unos 10 vasallos para que cuiden de los dragones y caballos.

Claro abuelo, gracias.

No hay de que. Ahora, cuídate mucho y causa mucho caos por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Belcebú abrazando a Harry.

Claro abuelo – respondió Harry, regresando el abrazo.

Entonces, ya no pierdan tiempo, abre los portales al castillo.

Si.

_PORTUS HOGWARTS_

Un gran portal se abrió y las bestias empezaron a cruzar, para ser seguidas por sus dueños y los vasallos.

¡ADIOS ABUELO!

Adiós Harry.

Y el portal se cerró…

--_EN EL MUNDO HUMANO, SEMANAS ANTES--_

_**GUARIDA DE VOLDEMORT**_

_¡COMO QUE POTTER DESAPARECIO!_

_A…así… es… m… mi señor, nuestro espía reporto eso._

_¡SEVERUS! ¡SEVERUS!_

_Severus no esta mi lord, nadie lo ha visto._

_Maldición, nada mas atrape a ese traidor._

_QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN A POTTER Y ME LO TRAIGAN VIVO, LO VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS…_

_**LA MADRIGUERA, AL MOMENTO DE LA DESAPARICION DE LA SRA. WEASLEY Y RON.**_

_Estaba Molly Weasley preparando el desayuno, ya con toda la familia (menos Ginny) sentada a la mesa, cuando de repente ella y Ron desaparecen. Inmediatamente el Sr. Weasley pensó que algo estaba mal e intento contactar a la orden, pero nadie respondía, después intento a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero nada. Esto no le gustaba, algo estaba mal y temía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tuviera algo que ver._

_Estaba por irse al ministerio, cuando los cuerpos de su esposa y de su hijo menor, aparecen, en mal estado, como si hubieran sido torturados con la cruciatus varias veces seguidas y por un mago muy poderoso. En ese momento no supo que hacer, los demás Weasleys se soltaron llorando por la muerte de su madre y juraron que el que haya sido iba a pagar muy caro, poco sabían, ya que habían sido torturados y asesinados en el ritual de introducción de Harry y Ginny al mundo de los demonios._

_Estaban todos por irse al ministerio, cuando aparecen Moody, Kingsley y otros aurores de la orden, que habían recibido la señal de emergencia del collar de Molly Weasley, aquel que usaba para la orden._

_En cuanto los aurores vieron lo que pasaba, no podían creerlo, no solo había sido Molly Weasley la afectada, sino también Ronald._

_Moody y Kingsley al ver el estado, sabían que había pasado y no les gustaba nada, sobre todo a Moody, que ya se había encontrado a demonios locos de vez en cuando que alegaban que pronto su heredero reclamaría todo el poder y entonces el mundo humano y angelical sufrirían una guerra como nunca se había visto. Ahora Moody, tenia miedo de que eso fuera realidad, porque entonces nada, ni nadie, podría salvarlos y Voldemort seria el menor de sus problemas. Mientras que Kingsley, que descendía de familia antigua, sabia que los demonios aun habitaban en la tierra, pero eran menores y podían ser manejados por magos, pero también sabia de la antigua profecía demoniaca y al parecer el tiempo había llegado, no muchos sabían que los Weasleys, al igual que los Potter y los Dumbledore descendían de demonios, al ser descendientes de antiguas familias que nacieron a causa de violaciones de demonios a mujeres jóvenes. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore, no le informara a Harry acerca de su ascendencia, aunque lo dudaba, ya que Dumbledore era uno de los demonios fuertes que habían escapado al encierro y sabia que la verdadera lealtad de Dumbledore estaba con los demonios. Ya no le quedaba duda, tendría que liberar la antigua sangre de su familia, la sangre que pertenecía a los demonios y tratar de obtener la iniciación y así ayudar al heredero._

_Arthur, lo sentimos mucho._

_Alastor, Kingsley, quiero que hagan lo posible por atrapar al asesino de mi esposa e hijo._

_Arthur, eso va a ser imposible._

_¡COMOOO! ¿Por qué?_

_Porque el que hizo esto, fue un demonio mayor, tu esposa e hijo fueron elegidos para la iniciación de dos demonios mayores, pero jóvenes y nosotros no tenemos el poder para vencerlos, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort, lo mejor que podemos hacer en este caso, es escondernos, ya que se acercan y nosotros estaremos en medio de todo. Voldemort, dejara de ser el mayor de nuestros problemas._

_No, no puede ser, Alastor, Kingsley, tiene que haber…_

_No hay forma, no lo intentes Arthur, mejor cuida a tus hijos y escóndete._

_No puedo, falta Ginny._

_Ginny esta segura con Albus, Potter y Granger. Ahora solo preocúpate por los miembros de tu familia que quedan y escóndanse._

_Una rata, estaba escondida en un rincón escuchando todo, y nada mas ver que los aurores se retiraron, la rata se escabullo a decirle a su amo lo que había escuchado._

_**GUARIDA DE VOLDEMORT**_

_Amo, tengo información que obtuve en casa de los Weasleys._

_¿Qué sucede rata?_

_Al parecer amo, unos demonios mayores asesinaron a la mujer y al menor de los varones de los Weasleys. Según lo que escuche de uno de los aurores de la Orden del Fénix, los demonios están por venir amo y que nosotros seremos el menor de sus problemas._

_¡QUEEEE! ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡MERLIN ENCERRO A LOS DEMONIOS MAYORES POR SIEMPRE Y NO HAY FORMA DE ROMPER LA BARRERA!_

_S…s…si…si…si… amo, como usted diga._

_¡Maldición! Si los demonios vienen, no habrá ninguna posibilidad de obtener el control del mundo, ya que ellos controlaran el universo._

_¡BELLATRIX!_

_La mujer entro._

_¿Mando llamar, mi lord?_

_Bellatrix, necesito que vayas al monte Fuji, en Japón y hables con el sacerdote ahí, pregúntale si la profecía demoniaca se va a hacer realidad pronto o todavía falta, nada mas tengas la respuesta te vienes inmediatamente. Otra cosa, vas a tener que viajar en escoba, no te puedes aparecer, debido a que si es verdad, entonces los demonios adivinarían tu objetivo y perderías la vida en segundos, ahora vete._

"_Maldición, espero que no pase pronto, pero bueno, me tendré que esperar unos dos meses para saber la respuesta, pero es mejor eso a nada"_

_--FIN FLASHBACK--_


	6. El Regreso

_**CAPITULO 6 – EL REGRESO**_

_--En el capitulo anterior--_

_PORTUS HOGWARTS_

_Un gran portal se abrió y las bestias empezaron a cruzar, para ser seguidas por sus dueños y los vasallos._

_¡ADIOS ABUELO!_

_Adiós Harry._

_Y el portal se cerró…_

**CAPITULO 6 - EL REGRESO**

Harry y compañia reaparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts e inmediatamente, algunos los vasallos se dirigieron a preparar todo lo necesario para el cuidado de las bestias del principe y los demas demonios mayores, mientras que otros empezaban con las reparaciones del castillo y la seguridad del bosque. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, Radamantis se acerco a Harry.

Alteza, algunos espias que tengo por Europa, han detectado a una bruja con aura oscura que se dirige rumbo a Japon, parece que al monte Fuji.

¿Se sabe quien es?

Parece que es conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange, alteza.

Bien. General, de la orden de eliminarla inmediatamente, solo que no desintegren su cuerpo. Torturenla, mutilenla viva, hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero no destruyan su cuerpo. En cuanto este muerta, envienla con una nota a Voldemort, haganle saber que estamos de vuelta y nada nos va a detener en el dominio del universo.

Enseguida alteza.

Harry y compañia entro al castillo para empezar a acomodarse, mientras que una sombra se diria a la velocidad del rayo a dar las ordenes de la eliminacion de Bellatrix.

_---En alguna parte de Europa---_

Bellatrix volaba rapidamente, muy ocupada para darse cuenta que era rodeada por todos lados por sombras de aspecto extraño, eran los asesinos enviados por Radamantis...

"Malditos demonios" pensaba Bellatrix sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, "lo unico que van a hacer es terminar con nuestro sueño de dominar al mundo entero y eliminar a los muggles". "Solo espero que no sea el momento y todavia tengamos algun tiempo para eliminar a tantos muggles como sea posible".

Me temo que eso no sera posible perra, tu hora a llegado - dijo una voz.

Bellatrix se asusto y busco la fuente de la voz. "Debio haber sido mi imaginacion" penso.

No soy tu imaginacion Bellatrix Lestrange, su alteza real, Harry James Potter, principe de los demonios ha ordenado tu muerte.

Bellatrix ya se aterro, no se habia dado cuenta que la habian estado siguiendo y el hecho de no encontrar el origen de la voz hacia mas dificil poderse defender.

Muestrate cobarde - grito Bellatrix.

¿Me llamas cobarde Bellatrix? Yo no soy el que se aprovecha de niños porque no puedo con verdaderos hombres, yo no sirvo a un media sangre, a alguien que se cree superior a otros solo por sus antepasados, yo no me oculto tras una mascara cuando mato, ni me la paso escondido todo el tiempo. Mi general Radamantis ya recibio las ordenes, ahora podre disfrutar verte morir. MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

De pronto, un ser se aparece frente a Bellatrix, era un ser semitransparente, que parecia mas un fantasma que un demonio.

¿Quien... quien... quien... que eres tu?

Soy una sombra Bellatrix, un ser que vive de pesadillas, del dolor, de sufrimiento, un demonio de clase media... Y ahora me voy a alimentar de ti.

¡Avada Kedavra! - Bellatrix intento matar a la sombra, pero el rayo verde simplemente paso a travez de ella.

Muajajajaja. ¿Intentas matar a alguien que ya esta muerto Bellatrix? Sus maldiciones no sirven en nosotros, en cambio, las nuestras si sirven en ustedes. ¡Crucio demoniacus!.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Bellatrix se empezo a retorcer de formas que se creian imposibles en un ser humano.

¡Anima Pyro! ¡Infernum Pyro!

(La maldicion del fuego de alma y la maldicion del fuego infernal. (N/A: Anima y Pyro, si son palabras en latin y significan alma y fuego, respectivamente).)

Bellatrix ya no podia ni gritar, la tortura que esta recibiendo era peor que cualquier otra sufrida, ella se habia quedado sin voz y lo peor de todo, es que la maldicion del fuego de alma no la dejaba morir.

¡Diffindo infernalis! - Bellatrix perdio su brazo de varita y una parte del hombro.

Ahora que te hare... Mi señor dijo que te torturara pero que no te podia hacer pedacitos como a mi me hubiera gustado. ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Cardium Pyro Demoniacus!

La sombra seguia torturando a Bellatrix.

Ya acaba con ella Pygnus - dijo otra sombra - acuerdate que tenemos que mandarla con el Sr. Oscuro en condiciones identificables.

¡Ah! ¡Arruinas mi diversion Aquas! Pero tienes razon. ¡ANIMA DESTRUCCIO!

Y Bellatrix dejo de existir.

_-- En la guarida del Lord Voldemort--_

Mis mortifagos, Colagusano, me informo que los demonios estan por volver, por eso he mandado a Bellatrix a ver a un viejo sacerdote al monte Fuji, donde se nos confirmara si la antigua profesia demoniaca esta por cumplirse, asi que... - pero Voldemort no termino porque de repente, Bellatrix aparecio frente a el, toda torturada, quemada y muerta.

_Lord Voldemort, por ordenes de su alteza, el principe demoniaco, tu, junto con tu grupo de seguidores han sido sentenciados a muerte y de ahora en adelante, la cazeria ha comenzado. El principe, junto con sus generales han llegado a esta dimension y nada podra evitar el dominio mundial. Se te informa que tu seras el ultimo en caer a manos del principe. Has sido advertido, la cazeria ha comenzado y tus tropas comenzaran a morir lentamente._

Esto era algo que no se esperaba Voldemort y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo.

Los mortifagos no estaban en mejores condiciones, estos estaban aterrados, la voz y la actitud de su señor los habian puesto en esta situacion.

Mi... mi... mi señor - se atrevio Lucius, que aun no se habia enterado de lo de su hijo - ¿que vamos a hacer?

Voldemort retomo el control de sus emociones y pudo hablar.

Nada Lucius, los demonios son mas fuertes y nuestra magia no les afecta. Nadie esta a salvo, la ultima guerra ha comenzado...

_-- En Hogwarts --_

Alteza - hablo Radamantis - me acaban de informar que Bellatrix esta muerta y que Voldemort, esta aterrado.

Bien hecho Radamantis, ahora descansa. Que mas tarde tenemos reunion.

_-- En el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix --_

¡Orden, orden! - Ojoloco, habia tomado el mando, mientras Dumbledore estaba ausente.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, la reunion pudo comenzar.

Miembros de la Orden del Fenix, en ausencia de Dumbledore, Minerva y Severus, he decidido convocar esta reunion por informacion nueva. Lamento informar que Voldemort ya no es nuestro mayor problema, ahora nuestro mayor problema, es otro ser, o debo decir, otros seres.

El caos se solto entre los miembros de la orden.

¡Orden, orden!

Se volvieron a calmar.

Estos seres, no son humanos y son infinitamente mas poderosos que nosotros, ademas, nuestra magia no les afecta.

¡Ojoloco, ya deja de dar rodeos y dinos quienes son! - exclamo un miembro de la orden.

Bien, bien. Los seres de los que estoy hablando, son demonios, de la dimension infernal.

Pero Ojoloco, no puede ser, los demonios no existen.

Me temo que eso no es cierto, - intervino Kingsley - aun cuando no es informacion muy conocida, los demonios si existen y de hecho algunas de las familias mas antiguas poseen algo de sangre demoniaca. Lo que pasa, es que Merlin selló la dimension, despues de que su hija fuera violada por uno. Ahora el sello desaparecio y los demonios han vuelto, comandados por su principe y maximo guerrero.

Kings - hablo Nymphadora Tonks - si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿por que no han empezado los ataques de demonios?

Tonks, eso es porque acaban de volver y se estan acomodando, estudiando la situacion y esperando a que los decendientes de demonios que escaparon al sello se les unan para empezar con los ataques, antes de llamar al resto de sus tropas.

Asi es - volvio a hablar Ojoloco - los demonios, a diferencia de los magos y muggles, no usan sus verdaderas fuerzas sino hasta que se enfrentan a los angeles. En cambio, nosotros tenemos que usar a veces todo nuestro poder para enfrentarnos a criaturas que consideramos inferiores.

¿y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto otro miembro.

Kingsley y Ojoloco se miraron uno a otro antes de dirigirse a los demas.

Kings y yo estamos obligados a luchar a favor de los demonios, nuestra sangre nos lo manda y acabando esta reunion, iremos con el heredero para pedir el derecho de iniciacion.

Nosotros, no somos los unicos obligados de los que estan aqui presentes. Tonks, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred y George Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick y Rubeus Hagrid, son los demas miembros con sangre demoniaca - dijo Kingsley.

Si Aberforth, tiene sangre demoniaca, eso quiere decir que... - analizo un miembro.

Veo que caiste en la cuenta Sturgis. Asi es, Albus es un demonio, asi como Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Harry Potter.

Ojoloco - hablo Arthur - ¿como es que mi niña, asi como Bill, Charlie, Fred y George son de sangre demoniaca y el resto no?

Arthur, eso no te lo sabria decir, la sangre demoniaca actua de forma distinta a la magia, solo elige a los mas poderosos, lo siento Arthur.

¿Pero y Ron?

Ronald, era debil, casi un squib, lo unico que evito que muriera en las aventuras de Potter, era la proteccion que Potter le otorgaba (inconcientemente) mientras creia que Ronald era su amigo.

¿Que me recomiendas que haga?

Tu, junto con Percy, pidan clemencia y proteccion a los demonios. No seran convertidos, pero seran utiles de alguna forma, tienes la ventaja de que trataste a tu hija de acuerdo a su edad y ella te ama. Aprovecha eso.

Ahora, sera mejor que demos por terminada la reunion. Los que quedan, sin sangre demoniaca, les doy el mismo consejo que a Arthur, si no quieren hacerlo, entonces escondanse y no intervengan en la guerra, ya que no pueden hacer nada.


	7. La Reunion

**CAPITULO 7 – LA REUNION**

Ojoloco y los demás se aparecieron en las afueras de Hogwarts, donde dos demonios menores custodiaban las rejas.

Alto, identifíquense – dijo uno con voz amenazante.

Yo soy Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y vengo en compañía de Kingsley Shakebolt y otros descendientes de demonios a rendir nuestros respetos al príncipe.

Veo que hablas con la verdad Alastor Moody, sin embargo, aquí hay unas personas que no son demonios.

Dos son familia de la princesa Ginevra, los demás son amigos del general Dumbledore y vienen a rendir sus respetos y a pedir refugio.

Bien, adelante.

Una vez que pasaron las rejas y se adentraron un poco más en los terrenos, Moody volvió a hablar.

Escuchen bien, no hablen si no les hablan, en especial los que no son demonios; no hagan movimientos que ellos pudieran considerar sospechosos, manténganse calmados y hagan lo que se les dice. ¿Entendido?

Si.

Bien, sigamos.

Se acercaron a las puertas del castillo, donde había otro par de guardias.

¡Alto! ¡identifíquense todos! - dijo uno de ellos con voz amenazante.

Yo soy Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, descendiente de un demonio medio.

Kingsley Shakebolt, descendiente de un demonio medio.

Filius Flitwick, descendiente de un demonio enano, clase media.

Nymphadora Tonks, descendiente de un demonio metamorfo, clase media.

Rubeus Hagrid, descendiente de un demonio gigante, clase media-baja.

William Arthur Weasley, descendiente de un demonio clase alta y hermano de la princesa Ginevra.

Todos dijeron sus nombres y descendencia y/o relación con algún miembro de la familia real.

Bien, adelante, su alteza los espera en el Gran Comedor.

Se adentraron en el castillo e inmediatamente, una tercera pareja de guardias los recibió y los llevo a un cuarto donde serian anunciados a Harry.

Adelante, su alteza desea que pasen.

_-- En el Gran Comedor--_

Alastor Moody, Kingsley, Abeforth, Filius, Hagrid y el resto de los Weasley, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, los estaba esperando – dijo Harry.

Alteza, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

Gracias Alastor, ahora, creo que venían a pedirme algo.

Así es alteza. Los de procedencia demoniaca, pedimos el derecho de inducción y despertar de nuestros poderes, los demás vienen con una solicitud diferente.

Bien, expónganla.

Alteza – comenzó Arthur – vengo ante usted a pedir clemencia y asilo hacia mí y a mi hijo Percival Ignatius Weasley, se lo pido como padre de su compañera, los demás vienen con la misma petición.

Arthur Weasley, veo que sufres por la pérdida de tu esposa e hijo menor, y también veo que no quieres perder a tu hija y al resto de tus hijos. Tu petición es aceptada, porque tú no compartías la forma de ser de tu hijo menor y eras controlado por tu esposa. De ahora en adelante, todos ustedes serán invitados míos en este castillo.

Gracias alteza.

Ahora, volviendo a asuntos de demonios. Ojoloco, tu petición es aceptada, todos ustedes serán inducidos, sin embargo, el ritual no contendrá la parte del sacrificio. Una vez terminado el ritual, todos ustedes comenzaran con su entrenamiento.

Gracias Alteza.

Ahora, no pierdan tiempo e instálense.

Entendido.

Todos salieron del gran comedor y fueron escoltados a sus respectivas habitaciones por un par de sombras, mientras tanto, en el gran comedor, Harry y sus chicas se quedaron platicando.

Gracias amor por aceptar a mi padre y a Percival aquí.

No tienes nada que agradecerme Gin, tu padre nunca me trato como a un niño chiquito, además lo hice por ti, sabía que eso te gustaría.

Si, gracias.

De nada.

Oye Harry y ¿qué piensas de nuestros amigos?

¿De cuales Herms?

De Moody y el resto

Pienso que serán importantes para el desarrollo de esta guerra, todos son muy hábiles y excelentes guerreros, así que con el entrenamiento adecuado tendremos a un grupo capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier ángel.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ahora chicas, ¿qué les parece si nos retiramos temprano a nuestras habitaciones y dejamos a alguno de los generales a cargo de las cuestiones diplomáticas?

Excelente – contestaron ambas.

El trío demoniaco, se levanto y llamo a Sirius, Albus y Remus para que se ocuparan de cualquier invitado que quisiera hablar con ellos, después el trío se retiro a sus habitaciones que resultaron ser los antiguos dormitorios de Merlín, justo en el centro del castillo.

_-HABITACION DEL TRIO-_

Y bien chicas ¿qué quieren que les haga hoy? - pregunto Harry con una mirada algo diabólica.

Mmmm no se – dice Ginny - ¿qué quieres hacer Herm?

Mmmm, ¿qué les parece una competencia entre Ginny y yo?

Suena interesante Herms – dijo Ginny – sigue.

Bueno, la ganadora obviamente estaría con Harry, pero en vez de que solo fuera un rato, la ganadora estaría con él los próximos dos días sin la aparición de la otra. Claro, para que no hubiera resentimiento, la perdedora tendría el resto de hoy para estar con él.

Me gusta la idea... ¿Y en que competiríamos? Porque tiene que ser algo en que ambas seamos buenas para que sea justo.

Tienes razón Ginny. (N/A – cuando me refiera a Ginny, como "Ginny" es que está hablando Hermione y cuando sea como "Gin" es Harry; cuando le diga a Hermione "Herms" es Ginny, cuando sea "Mione o Herm" es Harry)

¿Qué les parece una carrera en las dragonas? Ambas son de la misma fuerza y misma velocidad, así que sería más que justo.

Tienes razón Gin.

Entonces está decidido, será una carrera en las dragonas – dijo Hermione.

¡Vamos! - dijo Harry.

Los 3 salieron a los jardines donde estaban los dragones, las chicas rápidamente montaron el suyo y dieron instrucciones a las dragonas; Harry monto más calmado a Ioclipto y le indico que irían al mismo ritmo que las chicas, aun cuando el dragón podía volar mucho más rápido que las dragonas.

Muy bien, la carrera entre Ginevra Molly Potter y Hermione Jane Potter está por comenzar.

Ginevra, ¿estas lista?

Lista.

Hermione ¿estas lista?

Lista.

¿Dragonas?

_Listas_

Bien, en cuanto Ioclipto lance su llamarada empiezan. En 3, 2, 1. - Ioclipto lanza su llamarada y la carrera comenzó.

Ambas dragonas arrancaron al mismo tiempo a gran velocidad por los alrededores del castillo. Ninguna dragona daba tregua, ambas volando a su máxima velocidad, deseando ganar. Pronto, una empezó a ganar distancia, estaba esforzándose al máximo y su jinete había aprendido rápidamente a pasarle energía para que pudiera volar más. Sin embargo, Harry dio la orden de que no lo hiciera tanto o de lo contrario podría desmayarse y eso sería peor, así que la jinete no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, aunque la ventaja adquirida sería difícil de superar.

_Muy bien chicas, ahora les voy a dar la oportunidad de que usen su magia elemental, pero sin usar ataques graves, no quiero heridas._

_Bien – dijeron las dos._

Después de esta autorización, ambas chicas empezaron a usar su poder y mientras una lo usaba para retrasar más a su oponente, la otra lo hacía para tratar de ganar terreno.

----_ CONVERSACION HARRY-IOCLIPTO ----_

_Y bien amigo ¿quien crees que gane?_

_No lo sé mi señor, ambas son muy hábiles y las dragonas están motivadas._

_Sí, eso lo veo. ¿Qué hacer? Ya llevan dos vueltas al planeta y no se notan cansadas._

_Eso parece, pero las dragonas se están agotando poco a poco y es mejor no cansarlas tanto o en caso de necesitarlas no van a estar disponibles._

_Entonces ¿qué recomiendas hacer?_

_Juzgue por las habilidades mágicas que han demostrado, por la inteligencia o si no le parece, no piense con la cabeza sino con el corazón. (N/A – aquí no supe como plantear bien este último punto, perdón por si suena demasiado del lado del bien)_

_Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿tu como andas?_

_Bastante bien, sinceramente no ando nada cansado y el esfuerzo me gusta para estirar las alas un rato._

_Las alas, las patas y el cuello. Esa llamarada estuvo increíble._

_Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr. Bueno, tenía que estirarlo de alguna forma._

_Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, será hora de declarar a la ganadora._

_----FIN CONVERSACIÓN----_

_¡Chicas!_

_¿Pasa algo Harry?_

_Si, viendo que ambas ya están emparejadas de nuevo, he decidido juzgar por sus habilidades demostradas a lo largo de la carrera._

_Harry ¿y por qué no nos dejas terminar la carrera?_

_Porque sus dragonas ya se están cansando y no puedo permitir eso._

_Así que volvamos al castillo, donde les pediremos a mis padres, Remus y Sirius que juzguen a través de mis memorias._

_De acuerdo._

El trío volvió al castillo y fueron a buscar a los merodeadores.

Pronto los encontraron en la torre de gryffindor tomando y riendo.

Papá, mamá, Sirius, Remus ¿les podemos pedir un favor?

Claro hijo, ¿qué sucede?

Verán, Ginny y Hermione hicieron una carrera y pues, quedaron empatadas, así que decidí declarar a la ganadora a través de un juicio de habilidades, entonces quería pedirles su ayuda para que ustedes fueran los jueces y decidieran una vez que vieran mis memorias.

Está bien Harry, te ayudaremos.

Harry les mostro las memorias de la carrera, mostrando toda la magia que usaron desde el principio y las habilidades de jinete y liderazgo. Después los 4 adultos se pusieron a conversar sobre quien era la mejor, para esto se tardaron unos 15 minutos, finalmente, Lily se acerco a los chicos que estaban muy cómodos en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Chicos ya tenemos los resultados.

¿Y bien?

Bueno, después de platicarlo mucho y ver las memorias, hemos decidido declarar a Ginny como ganadora.

¡Queeee! - estallo Hermione.

Hermione, ella demostró gran habilidad mágica y una conexión más profunda con su dragona, alcanzo el nivel de unidad necesario para la transferencia de energía, que fue lo que le dio ventaja sobre ti en la carrera, que de hecho, de no haber sido por Harry, Ginny hubiera ganado sin problemas.

¡Pero si yo la retrase!

Hermione, tu usaste tus poderes en el viento de forma incorrecta, creaste una burbuja que evitaba que la dragona avanzara, era una burbuja sin aire, que de no haber sido por inmortalidad que tienen, Ginny hubiera muerto por asfixia. Ese fue tu error, si hubiera sido un verdadero enemigo lo entiendo, pero con Ginny no y la verdad no sé porque Harry no intervino en el momento, acuérdate que la magia de Ginny es más poderosa, por lo que te recomiendo no hacerla tu enemiga.

Está bien, ya entendí.

Descuida Herms, no hay daño – dijo Ginny.

Chicas, ¿están seguras que quieren seguir con esto? - pregunto Harry – saben que nos las podemos ingeniar para hacer algo los tres.

Harry tiene razón, esto fue una tontería – decía Ginny.

De acuerdo.

Entonces nadie gano y nadie perdió – termino diciendo Harry – ahora, vamos a nuestras habitaciones que me está dando algo de frio.

Bien.

Y el trío se retiro a sus habitaciones.

¿Qué creen que haya sido eso? - pregunto Sirius.

Seguramente una carrera por ver quien tendría Harry por más tiempo para tener sexo – dijo Lily – a esos chicos les encanta el sexo y creo que en estos momentos han de estar viendo como le van a hacer para disfrutar los 3.

Jajajajaja. Esa es una desventaja de tener dos compañeras – dijo James

Estoy de acuerdo Cornamenta. Tener dos es maldición y bendición a la vez – dijo Canuto

Y más cuando son dos hermosas brujas – colaboro Lunático.

Jajajajajaja.

Ya chicos, dejen a Harry y a las chicas en paz.

Pero Lily, porque no nos podemos burlar de nuestro hijo y sus brujas.

Porque te recuerdo James que si se entera, te va a dejar hecho puré. No olvidemos que es el ser más poderoso del universo.

Si Lily, pero a Harry no le gusta que lo humillen en público y aquí solo estamos nosotros.

Solo se los advierto.

Está bien Lily, ya entendimos.

Bien.

--- _EN LAS HABITACIONES DEL TRIO ---_

Y bien ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Harry.

Tengo una idea.

¿Y bien? Dinos Gin.

Bueno, estaba pensando, que tú podrías tener sexo vaginal con una, que estaría sobre su espalda, mientras que la otra se pone encima de la cabeza de la que esta acostada y además, tu juegas con los senos de la otra, finalmente, rotamos los tres y podremos disfrutar.

Me gusta, pero también quiero penetrarles el ano, ya que lo tienen bien apretadito y me encanta sentir mi miembro ahí dentro.

Está bien, para eso ya nos arreglaremos.

Entonces ¿quien empieza?

Yo digo que Ginny, a final de cuentas, ella tuvo la idea.

¿Segura Herms?

Si, es lo justo.

De acuerdo.

Entonces acuéstate sobre tu espalda Gin.

Enseguida – y así lo hiso.

Los chicos se empezaron a desnudarse lentamente y cuando estuvieron desnudos Ginny se puso sobre su espalda y Harry se acostó a un lado de ella y empezó a jugar con sus senos, masajeándolos y besándolos amorosamente, usando una mano en sus senos y la otra la puso entre las piernas de ella; mientras tanto, Hermione le empezó a besar la boca a Ginny y a tocarse ella misma, ya que Harry y Ginny estaban ocupados en darse placer mutuamente. Ginny tenía una de sus manos en el pene de él y la otra la estaba usando para ayudarle a Harry entre sus piernas.

Estuvieron jugando así un poco, hasta que Ginny ya excitada ordeno a Harry y Hermione ponerse en posición, Harry no espero una segunda orden y se coloco entre las piernas de Ginny que tenía abiertas lo más posible, al mismo tiempo, Hermione se colocaba sobre la boca de Ginny y se inclinaba lo más posible hacia Harry para poder besarlo en cuanto el entrara en Ginny.

Harry, para hacer sufrir un poco más a Ginny, empezó a frotar suavemente su miembro contra la entrada de Ginny, haciendo presión en el clítoris por pocos segundos o metiendo solo la punta del miembro y después lo sacaba. Ginny estaba que no podía de placer y desesperación por tener a Harry dentro de ella, le gustaba tanto que cuando sentía de Harry había metido la punta, ella se empujaba hacia abajo para tratar de meter el resto del miembro en ella, pero Harry siempre se retiraba antes de que entrara mas en ella.

Todo esto hacia que Hermione empezara a gemir del placer que le ocasionaba la respiración de Ginny en su entrada, además de los suaves toques que Harry le daba a sus senos de vez en cuando para el sufrimiento de Ginny y el placer de ella.

Finalmente, Harry entro completamente en Ginny y empezó a entrar y salir lentamente, mientras que Hermione inclinaba mas su cuerpo hacia Harry y le daba un beso en la boca y agarraba una de las manos de él y la colocaba en uno de sus senos para que el jugara con ellos.

Con forme la excitación del trío iba en aumento, también fue el ritmo de Harry y pronto los 3 estaban gimiendo de placer, Ginny por un lado estaba disfrutando como nunca, con una de sus manos jugando con su clítoris y la otra en la entrada de Hermione; Harry tenía una mano en uno de los senos de Ginny y la otra en uno de Hermione y finalmente Hermione tenía una de sus manos en el seno desocupado y la otra ayudando a la mano de Ginny que estaba dentro de ella.

Unos minutos después, Harry sintió a Ginny tensarse y supo que estaba a punto de venirse; Ginny por su lado, sintió la tensión en las bolas de Harry y en la entrada de Hermione y Hermione sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse, indicando que estaba llegando a su clímax. Con estos sentimientos, Harry empezó a bombear más fuerte y rápido y Ginny empezó a jugar con Hermione todavía más. Pronto, los 3 se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Harry dentro de Ginny y Hermione en la boca de Ginny.

Después rotaron, esta vez fue Hermione la penetrada por Harry y con Ginny encima de ella.

Un rato más tarde, fueron las dos encima de Harry, primero Ginny siendo penetrada por la vagina; después Hermione.

Finalmente vino el momento esperado por Harry, la penetración anal. Decidió que esta vez fuera primero Hermione, ya que Ginny lo tenía más apretadito por ser más joven y quería disfrutar más dentro de ella. No por nada la había escogido como su esclava principal, su vagina y ano nunca se aflojaban, por más que la violara durante las noches o el sexo diario que tenían cada vez que podían; en cambio Hermione, ella lo tenía un poco mas aflojado, aunque no mucho y al igual que Ginny, estos nunca se aflojaban, siempre seguían igual de apretados que siempre, aunque en menor medida a Ginny.

Para esta parte del juego, Hermione se coloco sobre sus rodillas y manos, enseñando el culo a Harry que la penetro con fuerza, haciendo que sus codos flaquearan y su cabeza callera sobre las piernas de Ginny, que estaban abiertas ya que Ginny estaba masturbándose. Hermione aprovecho esto para jugar un poco más con su amiga y compañera. Otra vez estaban los 3 disfrutando. Harry entraba y salía de Hermione con mucha fuerza, a veces dándole nalgadas, otras inclinando su cuerpo para agarrarle los senos a Hermione y otras, Harry metía su mano en la vagina de Hermione, haciendo que ella tuviera espasmos de placer.

Pronto, Harry termino y siguió el turno de Ginny, con la que fue más largo y Harry disfruto mucho mas, le encantaba el culo de Ginny, ella era especial.

El trío acabo cansado, así que decidieron darse una ducha y después descansar un rato para seguirle una última vez mas tarde.

Al día siguiente, el trío bajo a desayunar y se encontraron con toda su familia ya sentadas a la mesa.

Perdón por el retraso, pero nos quedamos dormidos.

No te preocupes hijo, los estábamos esperando.

Gracias mama.

Bueno será mejor que empecemos a desayunar y ya después hablaremos.

De acuerdo.

Estuvieron todos desayunando, la mayoría platicando alegremente, excepto por Arthur Weasley y sus hijos restantes que estaban callados, la mayoría de los Weasley viendo al trío con curiosidad. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Harry los llevo hasta sus habitaciones, donde se pusieron cómodos en la sala, el trío en un sillón, con las chicas recargadas en Harry y el resto en las sillas y demás sillones que había por toda la sala.

Supongo que los Weasley tiene algunas preguntas, adelante, no tengan miedo y en privado díganme Harry.

Bien eh Harry – empezó el Sr. Weasley – quisiera saber ¿por qué no los vimos anoche en la cena?

Ah bueno, eso fue porque las chicas y yo decidimos pasar el resto de la tarde juntos aquí en las habitaciones, es algo que hacemos seguido.

¿Ellas que representan para ti Harry? - pregunto Bill.

Ellas son mis esclavas, las encargadas de hacerme sentir bien, de hacerme compañía, de acompañarme en el campo de batalla, en la cama y a donde vaya.

¿Quieres decir que tienes sexo con ellas? - pregunto Charlie un poco alterado.

Si – esta vez fue Ginny en contestar – es nuestro deber satisfacer a nuestro amo en lo que nos mande, aun cuando eso signifique horas enteras de sexo sin descanso. Si Harry desea nuestra muerte, nosotras debemos hacerlo sin replicar, es nuestra nueva naturaleza.

¡Pero Ginny...!

Pero nada Charlie, nosotras así lo aceptamos y estamos contentas con eso, además ganamos mucho poder y Harry nos da todo lo que queremos, incluso cariño. Charlie tu lo entenderás cuando tangas a tu esclava.

Yo no voy a tener...

Si la vas a tener Charlie, es parte de ser un demonio y yo creo que tú vas a ser uno muy poderoso – dijo Harry.

¿Por qué lo dices Harry? – pregunto uno de los gemelos.

Porque Charlie tiene una mezcla de sangres en su cuerpo, en el se han mezclado la sangre de diversos animales mágicos, como el dragón o el grifo, lo que le permitirá tener una transformación aun más poderosa.

Eh Harry, ¿por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué destruir el mundo? – pregunto Percy.

Porque el mundo me quito todo, fui maltratado hasta el borde de la muerte, fui odiado y nadie hizo nada, sufrí, pero para el mundo solo era un instrumento más que podían descartar.

¿Y mi madre y hermano? – pregunto Bill - ¿ellos que tuvieron que ver?

Tu hermano solo me quería a un lado para ganar fama y fortuna, a él no le importaba si vivía o moría, el solo quería riquezas y poder; tu madre fue la victima de Ginny, aunque yo también la torture.

Veras Bill, Molly Prewett no era más que un obstáculo en el camino de los demonios, una mujer manipuladora, dominante, a la que nadie le podía llevar la contraria o sufriría gravemente, ella fue elegida como mi sacrificio porque yo ya no me iba a dejar manipular por ella, estaba cansada de escucharla gritar y ordenar a todos como si tuviera el derecho, ella solo veía lo que ella quería ver y nada más.

¿Y quién fue tu victima Hermione? – pregunto George.

Draco Malfoy, el merecía morir, así que lo hice sufrir y sufrir, sin darle la oportunidad de morir antes de tiempo o perder la cabeza, el pudo ver antes que nadie más de este mundo que yo no era una sangre sucia, sino una demonio de la más pura sangre y digna esclava del príncipe demonio.

¿Y ustedes están contentas con ser las esclavas de Harry? – pregunto Fred.

Totalmente, porque aun cuando para él somos esclavas, para el resto de los demonios somos las damas del príncipe, la tercera autoridad de la dimensión, las guardianas personales del príncipe – contesto Ginny.

¿Y tienen alguna jerarquía entre ustedes dos? – pregunto Arthur.

Si, Ginny es primera esclava, la esposa de Harry y yo soy la segunda, la amante, aunque Harry nos trata de forma igual, en actos formales yo vendría actuando como la esclava de Ginny – contesto Hermione.

Aunque eso es de apariencia Herms, porque si yo doy la orden, tu entras a la par de Ginny, lo único que no puedes hacer es entrar primero que ella y eso es por las leyes que nos rigen y que yo no puedo alterar y el abuelo dejo de poder hacerlo una vez que las sello con lo último que le quedo de magia natural.

Estuvieron horas hablando y poniéndose al corriente, hasta que llego la hora de la ceremonia de iniciación.

El orden sería el siguiente:

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody

Kingsley Shakebolt

Rubeus Hagrid

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Filius Flitwick

Las esclavas serian:

Brittany Moody (esposa resucitada)

Cristine Shakebolt

Madame Máxime

Fleur Delacour

Cho Chang

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Celest Flitwick

(Respectivamente)

_Empieza la ceremonia de iniciación de los nuevos demonios – empezó Harry._

_Durante esta ceremonia se omitirá el sacrificio, ya que este solo puede ser efectuado dentro de la dimensión demoniaca, las esclavas fueron secuestradas por nuestros agentes y serán__ presentadas frente a cada iniciado llegado el momento – continuo Ginny._

_Toda aquella que haya sido elegida y no lo desee así, será sometida por la maldición del control total. Hechizo que forza a quien sea lanzado a hacer lo que el lanzador desee, a menos que la maldición sea lanzada para después entregar el control a otro demonio o ser, de ser este el caso, el receptor del control no podrá levantar la maldición y la afectada quedara en ese estado hasta que un miembro de la familia real remueva el control, nadie más puede hacerlo – continuo Hermione._

_Elegida o demonio iniciado que tenga mezcla de sangres, deberá ser sometida o sometido a juicio del príncipe para ver si se es digno o digna del poder – siguió Ginny._

_¡Que empiece la ceremonia! – termino Harry._

La ceremonia dio comienzo y poco a poco los nuevos demonios iban despertando sus poderes para así salir a la guerra después de terminar el duro entrenamiento que se les tenía reservados.


End file.
